Juste pour t'aimer
by Dracangel
Summary: Hermione rentre pour sa dernière année à l'école et queques surprises l'attendentpremiere fic soyez gentis please!
1. Chapter 1

Juste pour t'aimer

Chapitre 1 :

-Hermione ! Bouge toi !

-C'est bon zen ! Ca ira !

-Nan ça ira pas grouille !

-Raah vous gonflez !

Une jeune fille courrait sur les quais de la gare de Londres en poussant un chariot a bagages qui portait une énorme valise ainsi qu'un chat dans un panier en osier, elle commençait à s'essouffler d'avoir autant couru mais il fallait continuer à avancer vite, vite plus que 5 minutes avant le départ du train.Devant elle, tout aussi pressés voire encore plus, deux jeunes garçons d'environs 17 ans, grands et dégingandés .L'un étais roux avec de nombreuses taches de rousseurs sur le visage,des vêtements disons…Originaux :un pantalon a carreaux rouges et verts,on aurais pu dire qu'il l'avait taillé dans une nappe,un sweat marron a manches longues tout simple,encore ça ça irais s'il n'avait pas mis par dessus une espèce de tricot sans manches avec des sortes,je dis bien des sortes de lamas immondes en guise de motif(j'me suis inspirée d'un ami qui portais vraiment ça alors hein..)

L'autre -celui aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes- étais très mince, il portais un simple T-shirt vert bouteille s'accordant avec ses yeux mais qui étais 3 fois trop large pour lui, un jean normal toujours aussi large, il devais d'ailleurs le faire tenir avec une ceinture de cuir noir pour pouvoir marcher et dans le cas présent, courir.

Tous deux passaient maintenant entre les voies 9 et 10 et se dirigeaient vers un des piliers toujours en courant, il fonçaient à présent vers le mur puis subitement disparurent (_waaa c'est de la magie ?!_Arrête de t'foutre de ma gueule Harry, mais qu'est c'que tu fout là ?dégage !)Ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde la jeune femme qui, tout en fonçant à son tour vers le pilier, grommela :

« Ils auraient pu m'attendre au moins les salauds.. »

Puis elle disparu a son tour, passant au travers du mur .Afin de les suivre,nous allons a présent passer de l'autre coté de ce mur mais pas au sens moldu,au sens magique car j'espère que vous l'avez capté les 3 jeunes que nous avons vu sont des sorcier et bien sur ce sont…aller je vous laisse deviner…Harry Potter,Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger !Voila c'est bien !(pardon le narrateur se tape un délire tout seul -.-')Et il prennent le train pour aller passer leur dernière année a Poudlard comme pas mal d'autres.

Donc je disais,de l'autre coté de la barrière.Nos 3 jeunes gens montaient dans le poudlard express et cherchaient un compartiment libre, enfin seulement Harry et Ron car Hermione elle cherchait le compartiment des prefets-en-chef.Quand ses amis trouvèrent des places,elle leur fit un signe de la main et partit a la recherche du sien.Un peu plus loin,elle tomba sur un groupe de sorciers de son age qui,quand ils la virent passer sifflèrent d'admiration en la passant aux rayons x,bon 'faut dire quelle était devenue très jolie not' p'tite sorcière (_attention elle prend la voix paternelle !!_Potter ta gueule !)En effet depuis le début de l'été elle avait appris par Fleur Delacour comment arranger la crinière de lion quelle avait pour les rendre beaucoup plus disciplinés et facile a coiffer. (La formule dessange quoi.)Et depuis que Mme Pomfresh lui avait arrangé ses dents elle avait un sourire charmant.Mais ce qui avait le plus changé ,c'était sa façon de s'habiller,elle portait des tenues simples mais qui lui allaient bien par exemple,aujourd'hui elle portait une chemise a col assez large,blanche avec un jupe simple avec deux grands rubans qui la faisait tenir,ses cheveux étaient retenus par un chouchou noir, et enfin une chaîne en argent avec une petite croix, elle n'était pas croyante, mais c'était un cadeau de sa mère alors...Tout ces petits détails n'échappaient d'ailleurs en rien a la gent masculine.Accélérant le pas,elle passa devant eux en les ignorant superbement.Arrivée au bout du couloir elle ouvrit la porte de son compartiment.Entrant dans la pièce,elle repensa soudainement a qui allait être son colocataire et fit une tête qui aurais immédiatement fait fuir tout les dragueurs qui passeraient par là :mélange entre une mine déterrée et une fureur immense.Pour comprendre,mieux vaut revenir quelques jours en arrière.

**Flash back :**

Harry ,Hermione et Ron déjeunaient tranquillement au Terrier en compagnie de tous les autres Weasley quand les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent,portées par 4 hiboux grands duc qui s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre .Ils se posèrent simultanément a coté d'Harry,Hermione,Ron et Ginny.Les quatre sorcier ouvrirent leurs lettres qui contenaient les formules d'usage ainsi que la liste des fournitures pour l'année.Seule Hermione avait une seconde lettre qu'elle ouvrit nerveusement présumant son contenu,quelque chose tomba alors sur la table.La jeune sorcière,les main tremblantes le pris et découvrit marqué dessus avec les armoiries de l'école de sorcellerie « Préfet en chef ».Il y eu un silence pendant lequel l'information dut monter au cerveau :la pensée demande a voir le grand chef toc toc,le grand chef percute et active les nerfs ,tuut fin du transfert.

Hermione poussa alors un hurlement strident et se mis à faire des bonds partout en braillant « j'suis préfete en chef !!!!J'suis préfete en chef !!! ».

Harry pris la lettre qu'elle n'avait même pas ouverte et la parcourut puis, avec un grand sourire, se mit à la lire tout haut :

« Mlle Granger

J'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer en tant que directrice de la maison Griffondor que vous avez étée élue préfete en chef de Poudlard et, par conséquent,vous logerez a présent dans l'appartement prévu a cet effet qui se situe au dernier étage de la tour est,derrière le tableau du sorcier fou,le mot de passe vous sera donné le soir de votre arrivée.Je vous informe aussi que votre colocataire a été élu pour le respect qu'il sait imposer aux autres et non pour son comportement extérieur,ainsi nous avons nommé…-a cet instant Harry fit une pause puis dit avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon-DRAGO MALEFOY ! »

A ce nom, plusieurs réactions eurent lieu en même temps : Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son bacon, Ginny recracha ses céréales, Molly Weasley fit tomber la casserole de lait bouillant qui faillit cramer Fred et Hermione quand a elle se cassa carrément la gueule par terre, coupée dans son élan.Harry lui étais plié en deux de rire devant l'effet produit.La jeune sorcière, le visage en sang, se releva et lui arracha la lettre des main, la relut plusieurs fois puis s'écroula par terre en gémissant :

« Un an avec Malefoy…Je vais mourir…À l'aide.. »

**Fin du flash back.**

Hermione déposa son chat sur la banquette,rangea sa valise puis s'écroula sur son siège et appuya son front contre la vitre froide,profitant de la fraîcheur apaisante afin de s'endormir alors que le train démarrait pour les emener jusqu'à l'école .

Environ une demi heure plus tard l'homologue de la jeune préfete arriva,toujours le même : plein de fierté pour lui-même et pour personne d'autre(na ! d'abord).Il posa lourdement sa valise par terre,enleva son manteau et s'affala sur la banquette du train alors seleument il fit attention a la jeune fille en face de lui : le visage paisible,endormie ,les boucles de ses cheveux tombant sur son visage,roulée en boule comme un chat.Craquante il n'y avais pas d'autre mot.Drago se demanda s'il devait enlever ces mèches qui devaient la gêner mais il se dit que ça ne lui plairait pas si elle se réveillait pile a ce moment là…Dommage.Etonnant que pour une fois il ne soit pas dégoûté par elle…C'est sur il pouvait toujours pas la supporter et ça risquait d'être dur de cohabiter pendant un an mais ces histoires de sang pur et tout ce qu'il y avait autour il n'en avais plus rien a foutre.Depuis que Mc Gonnagall l'avait retrouvé devant la porte de l'école,couvert de blessures et tremblant,il ne voulais plus entendre parler de sa clique.Le prince des serpentards,pff la belle affaire !Même Crable et Goyle ne l'approchaient plus.Ces deux crétins allaient être paumés sans lui…Ah comme c'est con !

Il restant un moment en contemplation devant la jeune fille devant lui puis, tentant de graver le visage dans son esprit, il s'endormit.

Hermione fut réveillée par Pattenrond qui grattait contre sa cage,elle baillât,encore ensommeillé, regarda autour d'elle et faillit tomber de son siège,en face d'elle dormais un ange…Non pas un ange.Malefoy !Elle resta figée devant l'apollon endormis :le visage fin,blanc comme neige,les cheveux d'un blond très clair,il portait une chemise noire avec des motifs violets brodés,il avait un simple jean où,par endroits,il avait rajouté des ceintures pour le style.Il portait peu de bijoux,juste une petite chaîne avec un serpent et quelques percings aux oreilles .Très classe,il fallait l'avouer,Hermione e dit que, quand il dormais,il avait l'air d'un ange elle n'étais pas habituée…Il avait l'air si triste…Par quoi étais t'il passé après sa fuite avec les autres Mangemort ?Elle ne le saurait peut être jamais…Sortant de sa rêverie,elle sortit sa robe de sorcière puis,ne résistant plus,elle s'approcha de lui pour souffler sur ses mèches blondes,pour une fois qu'elle avait une occasion de l'embeter.Elle continua a souffler de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Drago se réveille en marmonnant,il entrouvrit les yeux puis après quelques instants les ouvrit complètements avec un grand sourire narquois et dit :

« Excellent paysage pour se réveiller en douceur. »

Hermione,surprise suivit le regard du Serpentard et tomba sur…Sa chemise entrouverte laissant une magnifique vue a Drago.Elle recula violement en refermant sa chemise, rougissante alors que Drago lui pouffait de rire devant sa réaction et lui dit :

« Tu sais Granger tu me mettais pas du tout mal à l'aise, ce n'étais pas la peine de te retirer si vite, j'en ai a peine profité !

-Malefoy espèce de…

Hermione leva la main pour lui coller une gifle mais Drago arrêta son geste tranquillement et approcha son visage du sien dangereusement sans se départir de son sourire, il étais trop près ! Hermione rougissant encore plus se débattit mais il ne la libérais pas, s'approchant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à être tout près de on visage et…Lui souffla dessu.Il la lâcha en éclatant de rire alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée devant ce qu'il avait faillit faire, les rires de Malefoy redoublèrent en voyant sa tête et il dit :

« Je te jure Granger si tu voyait la tronche que tu tire ! C'est à mourir de rire ! Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te faire ça dès maintenant ? Il faut qu'on se connaisse un peu avant voyons ! »

Et toujours en rigolant, il sortit du compartiment.

« Je laisse la pièce a la ptite timide pour s'habiller, a plus ! Mais dépêche toi ! Je suis très rapide ! »

Hermione resta figée encore quelques instants, c'était vraiment Malefoy ça ? Pétard ils lui avaient fait quoi les Mangemort ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Se réveillant elle se dépêcha de s'habiller.Le Serpentard pouvait revenir a tout moment.

Le train quand a lui arriva à la gare de Près au Lard ou les calèches et Hagrid attendaient patiemment, fidèle au poste comme toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

Juste pour t'aimer

**Auteur:**Dracangel(fan forcenée de Drago éh ouais)

**Disclamer:**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et non à ma pauvre personne.(snif)

**Piti mot:**Cette histoire se déroule après le tome six,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je dis merci à oeil-de-nuit pour sa review encourageante(merci!TT)Ma première review je precise.Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 :

Malefoy revint quelques temps après pour prendre ses affaires et en passant devant Hermione,il ne put résister à lui décocher un sourire plein de sous entendus,elle tenta de ne pas rougir pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'avoir autant génée.La jeune sorcière pris nerveusement sa valise ainsi que son chat et sortit du compartiment puis du train où elle rejoint ses amis ,après être passé dire bonjour à Hagrid ils montèrent dans les calèches .Quand ils arrivèrent a Poudlard, Mc Gonnagall vint voir Hermione et lui demanda de venir dans son bureau après la cérémonie, la préfete aquiéca silencieusement et partit en direction de la grande salle.Elle profitât tranquillement du banquet en compagnie de ses amis et de tous les Griffondors même s'ils eurent une pointe de tristesse quand ce fut Mc Gonnagall qui présentât le discours de début d'année et non Dumbledore .La nouvelle directrice eu elle-même du mal à retenir ses larmes.Peut –après, elle allât dans son bureau ou elle vit Malefoy tranquillement installé dans un siège et Hermione adossée à un mur, le fusillant du regard.La directrice les regarda tout les deux en se demandant si elle avait bien fait de les choisir…Mais bon malgré leurs comportements, c'étaient, parmi les préfets ceux qui inspiraient le plus de respect dans cet école et elle avait une confiance totale en Malefoy à présent.Ce choix n'était donc pas si mauvais après tout…

« Professeur ? Professeur ! »

Hermione se tenait devant Mc Gonnagall inquiète de la voir si silencieuse, le professeur de métamorphose sortit de ses pensées et regarda la jeune Griffondor en disant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Granger je ne suis pas encore morte.

-Pardon ! Excusez-moi…

Drago pouffa discrètement puis repris son sérieux devant le regard sévère de la directrice.

« Hum !Bon !Je vais vous donner les information dont vous aurez besoin pour l'instant,vous écoutez miss Granger ou vous préférez tenter de tuer Mr Malefoy avec votre regard ?Merci.Votre appartement comporte 2 chambres,1 salle de bain,1 salle commune avec une bibliothèque et la plupart des attributs des salles communes de vos deux maisons,le mot de passe est _rosa rosae_,il sera le même tout ce trimestre .Il y auras plusieurs réunions au cour de l'année qui se déroulerons dans mon bureau,vos taches consistent en l'encadrement des élèves,des rondes de nuit en compagnie de monsieur Rusard-ne faites pas cette grimace miss Granger- et nous verrons le reste plus tard .Bien a présent jeunes gens,je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne continuation dans vos cours. »

Les deux élèves se levèrent,saluèrent leur professeur et sortirent du bureau dans le plus grand silence .Mais celui ce ne dura pas longtemps, en effet dès qu'ils furent au bout du couloir Hermione se jeta sur Drago pour tenter de l'étrangler mais le jeune Serpentar qui avait prévu cette attaque esquiva tranquillement et la rattrapa par la taille alors qu'elle allait une fois de plus se fracasser la gueule par terre.

« Voyons Granger ! Fait attention où tu mets tes pieds ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver d'une mort certaine tu sais ? Il lui décocha son plus que célèbre sourire narquois.(ouais j'suis fan de lui et alors !)

-Putain Malefoy je vais te tuer ! Lâche-moi !

-Que je te lâche ? Tu vas te casser la gueule si je te lâche tu le sais ça ? Ca ne serait pas digne d'un gentleman comme moi !

En disant ça il commença a pouffer de rire et la tête de sa colocataire n'arrangea en rien les choses.De plus en plus rouge Hermione répliqua :

« Rien a foutre lâche moi ! Gentleman ! Si toi t'es un gentleman alors moi je suis une poule avec des dents ! Raah ! Lâche moi je t'ai dit !

-A votre service jeune demoiselle.

Et il la lâcha, et bien sur comme prévu elle se fracassa par terre, (c'est une habitude chez elle en ce moment, petits problèmes d'équilibre…c'pas grave.)Il la releva avec facilité et lui dit :

« Tu vois ? Quelle idée mademoiselle de ne pas profiter des bras d'un beau jeune homme quand vous en avez l'occasion ! Tututut ce n'est pas la chose à faire.

-Malefoy je suis tout a fait capable de me relever toute seule !

-Huum, j'ai des doutes.

-Quoi ! Espèce de serpent vicieux ! Fout moi la paix et allons tranquillement dans cette salle commune, je veut prendre une bonne douche et aller me coucher rapidement on a cour demain je te signale !

-Je veux bien moi mais c'est toi qui as commencé ma ptite Granger ! »

Il la remis plus correctement sur pieds toujours en souriant et partit devant la laissant en plant, Hermione quand a elle bouillait de rage « Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais ! » (Nan je n'ai pas pompé sur la pub Maf, pas du tout…)

Quand elle arriva devant le tableau ,elle prononça le mot de passe,passa derrière le tableau et...Resta subjuguée par a beauté de cet appartement :le mélange entre l'argent et l'or,le vert et le rouge,était parfait,il y avait deux grandes tapisseries de chaque coté de la salle commune représentant chacune le blason de serpentard et de Gryffondor, deux petits escaliers menaient aux chambres et il y avait une grande porte au milieu pour la salle de bain,sur la droite une gigantesque bibliothèque qui ravit Hermione,il y avait aussi une grande cheminée avec un sofa juste devant et deux petits fauteuils de chaque coté de celui-ci.Drago quand a lui,sortait juste de sa chambre et quand il vit la jeune sorcière,il passa près d'elle en faisant exprès de la frôler puis lui souffla :

« T'a pas encore vu les chambres Granger alors garde un peu de ta surprise ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise et lui demanda :

« Dit moi Malefoy…

-Oui ma chère ?

-Arrête avec ça crétin ! Bon…Je suis très surprise par ton comportement envers moi…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben depuis qu'on s'est vu, tu ne m'a pas insultée une seule fois.Tu n'a fait que m'embeter gentiment…

-Et sa te dérange Granger ? Tu veut que je redevienne comme avant ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est que…

-Désolée ma p'tite Granger mais 'faudra attendre de se connaître un peu plus tout les deux avant de passer aux confessions ! Et puis puisque ça ne te dérange pas que je sois comme ça où est le problème ? Je vais me doucher, fin de la discussion !

Et il partit dans a salle de bain, plantant une fois de plus Hermione (la pauvre…) Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester la, elle le poursuivit, bloqua la porte et dit :

« Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question Malefoy !

-Et je ne compte pas y répondre Granger ! C'est assez clair pour toi ? Occupe toi de tes affaires et tout se passera pour le mieux entre nous ! »

Il claqua la porte de la pièce au nez d'une Hermione surprise mais toujours pleine de curiosité.Puis se disant quelle pourrais toujours lui en reparler plus tard, elle entra dans sa chambre et fut une fois de plus stupéfaite devant la luxure présente partout dans l'appartement( quel veinards ces prefets-en –chefs !). La chambre était entièrement en rouge et or, avec de magnifiques dorures sur les meubles et le bord des fenêtres, un grand lit avec des draps de soie rouges et une très grande glace.Il n'y avait pas de tableaux aux mur elle pouvait donc y mettre une petite touche personnalisée .Hermione déballa ses affaires puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre sa douche.Elle toqua à la porte et,n'entendant aucune réponse,elle entra doucement.La salle de bain elle aussi était très belle,avec une gigantesque baignoire qui comportait plusieurs robinets,les lavabos étaient en marbre blanc avec de grandes glaces,et le tout était illuminé par des chandelles flottant un peu partout dans la pièce.Hermionne déposa son pyjama et son peignoir puis se prépara a se déshabiller quand elle sentit quelque chose lui tapoter l'épaule.Surprise elle se retournât et poussa un hurlement de terreur.En face d'elle se tenait une bête affreuse,pleine de boutons violets énormes,les yeux révulsés,le visage couvert de sang .Elle s'écarta brusquement tremblante, quand elle entendit un léger rire qui se transforma peu a peu en une véritable explosion d'hilarité,elle observa plus attentivement le monstre et s'aperçut que c'était lui qui riait !Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche :

« Malefoy. »

En effet c'était bien lui et il commençait à enlever son masque toujours en se tordant de rire, il regarda Hermione et dit :

« Haha, le courage des Griffondors est-il a remettre en cause miss ?pffhahaha «

Hermione, très calme d'un seul coup, pris sa baguette et la brandit vers Drago qui commençait à moins rire d'un seul coup.

« A-Attend Granger ! Oh dit calme ! C'était une blague!Hé !

-_Experlliamus !_

Drago vola hors de la salle de bain pour s'écraser contre le canapé, il regarda Hermione qui avançais vers lui, furieuse, elle se planta devant Malefoy, rouge de colère (_au moins elle est au couleurs de sa maison ! Raagh Hermione chérie tu ne vas pas m'étrangler tout de même ? Moi ton Draquichou adoré aaarg _! Cté pas la meilleure chose a dire j'crois Malefoy…) et lui dit :

« La prochaine fois que tu te ramène dans cette salle de bain alors que j'y suis, je te tue .c'est assez clair pour toi où il faut que je te ré explique ?

-Non merci, c'est limpide, tu expliques très bien !

-La ferme !

Et elle retourna dans la salle de bain en claquant violement la porte.Drago lui se massait la tête : « Wao,'faut pas trop que je l'énerve où elle vas vraiment me tuer cette folle, mais bon il suffit que je ne dépasse pas la ligne rouge... »

L'année que ces deux jeunes gens allaient passer ensemble promettait d'être riche en rebondissements…

**Alors alors?Ca vous plait?Exprimez vous s'il vous plait!**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur:Dracangel

Disclamer:ces personnages appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling(quoi qu'on fasse avec lol)

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents alors profitez en ! Bonne lecture.)**

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, elle préférais faire ça afin de ne pas croiser Malefoy car sinon elle avais peur de ne pas résister a mettre un pain dans sa belle gueule d'ange.Ce serais tellement dommage de défigurer une si jolie petite bouille n'est ce pas ?Elle s'habilla rapidement,mis sa chaîne,se brossa juste les cheveux,les laissant libres.Pris ses affaires de cours et sortit.Elle remarqua alors un message devant la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et après l'avoir parcourut,alla frapper chez Malefoy,un grognement lui répondit,prenant son courage a deux mains comme une vraie Gryffondor(_Une vrai Gryffondor elle ?Hohoh me fait pas rire !T'a pas vu comme elle a gueulé hier ?_Malefoy…_Oui ?_Derrière toi…_Hein ?AAAARGH !_)Et ouvrit brusquement la porte en braillant :

« MALEFOY !! »

-Hein ? Que…quoi ? Granger ? Mais merde qu'est tu fous ici !

-Mon travail Malefoy, bouge-toi on doit s'occuper de distribuer les emplois du temps, rendez-vous dans le bureau de la directrice dans 10 minutes ! Aller, dépêche un peu la marmotte !

-Putain de merde, elle gonfle ! Granger vire de ma chambre en vitesse ok ? J'voudrais me préparer tranquille si tu veut bien

-Bien suur, t'a 5 minutes avant que je ré ouvre cette porte avec un caméscope !

-Un quoi ?

- Rien bouge-toi.

Et elle claqua la porte.

« Cette fille est folle…Pétard j'ai intérêt a me bouger, elle serais capable d'ouvrir la porte cette perverse ! »Pensa-t-il.

Deux minutes plus tard il sortit de sa chambre et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un coup au cœur, pétard qu'il était beau, beaucoup mieux sans le gel qui lui maintenait les cheveux en arrière d'habitude.

« Bon je me coiffe et on fonce voir Mc Gonnagall ok ?

-Te coiffer ? C'est à dire te mettre du gel ?

-Oui Granger,du gel, tu es très perspicace !

-Tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Quoi ?

-Du gel, tu n'a pas besoin d'en mettre, t'est super sans.

-Tu veut dire que je t'attire Granger ? répliqua t'il avec un sourire.

-Non ! C'est une simple constatation.T'est beaucoup mieux sans, t'a l'air…Plus naturel…

-Justement je veux cacher cet air naturel, la dernière fois que j'ai un peu trop exprimé mes sentiments, j'ai faillit crever.

-Quoi ? Tu veut dire que…

-Putain Granger ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est !!Bouge toi ! La prof va nous tuer !

-Hein ? Oh merde!

-Bouge ! Tant pis pour le gel et toutes ces conneries !

Ils sprintèrent comme des malades le long des couloirs de l'école, bousculant tout les élèves qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, voire pire, exemple avec Pansy Parkinson :

« Drago chéri ! Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps !Tu déjeune avec moi?

-Pansy dégage de là ! J'suis pressé merde !

SBAM !

-Heu Malefoy.Elle saigne là…

-Rien à battre grouille !

-Draaaago (voix d'une mourante) »

Ils pillèrent ensemble devant la porte du bureau de la directrice et Drago frappa doucement, une voix leur fit « entrez ».Il penetrerent dans la pièce,Mc Gonnagall les regarda, essoufflés, ils avaient du mal a parler ;

« Je vois…Asseyez-vous, vous avez 1minute de retard, que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir, est-ce clair ?

-Ou…oui madame…

-Bien ! Voici les emplois du temps, Miss Granger vous vous occuperez des Griffondors ainsi que des Poussouffles, mr Malefoy des deux autres maisons, est-ce clair ?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez y aller, bonne journée, je ne vous voit que demain.

-En revoir madame.

En sortant il regardèrent chacun leur planning et s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient pas mal de cour en commun : métamorphose, potion et défense contre les forces du mal.

« C'est quoi ça arithmancie ?

-Rien, une matière supplémentaire que j'ai prise en 3 eme année.

-T'a pris une matière en plus ! T'es folle !

-Bof…

-Ookéé…

Ils partirent chacun de leurs coté pour s'occuper de leurs taches respectives et retrouver leurs amis .Hermione alla distribuer les emplois du temps puis s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs camarades qui se retournèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent :

« Alors avec Malefoy ? Tu survis ?

-Hm ouais ça se passe étonnamment bien contre toute attente !

-Cool mais fait gaffe aux coups bas…

-Hum hum…

Elle ne précisa pas tout ce que Malefoy lui avait fait comme coups bas depuis le soir de leur arrivée ou le petit ange risquait bien vite de finir plumé par les deux lions.Ils mangèrent vite et se rendirent à leur premier cour : défense contre les forces du mal.

« À ton avis c'est qui le nouveau prof ?

-Je sais pas…C'était pas le grand costaud a la table des banquets ?

-Possible…

-On est en commun avec les Serpentards non ?

-Malheureusement…

-Aller Ron courage ! Moi je me tape l'un des pires Serpentard toute l'année alors…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Granger.

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix qui leur avait parlé et virent Malefoy en compagnie de quelques Serpentard mais étrangement a part Pansy ce n'était pas ceux de d'habitude, ni Crabble, Goyle ou Zabadini n'étaient présent autour de lui, ce qui n'échappa pas a Harry.

« Tu a décidé de changer de chiens Malefoy ?

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est le contraire Potter, maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais aller voir a quoi ressemble le nouveau prof. »

Ils s'écartèrent tout trois du passage de Malefoy, préférant le laisser passer devant, avoir un serpent dans son dans son dos n'est pas une chose à faire pour sa sécurité.

« Dit, elle a quoi Parkinson a ton avis ? On dirait qu'elle s'est explosée contre un mur…

-Heuuu je ne sais pas…

Ils avancèrent ensuite pour se rendre au cour de défense contre les forces du mal et découvrir non sans une certaine appréhension leur nouveau professeur.En entrant dans la classe,les 3 jeunes gens faillirent faire volte face :devant eux se tenait un jeune dragon,du type Magyar a pointes juste retenu par une corde qui commençait déjà a lâcher,ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls a réagir comme ça,tous les élèves de la classe,Gryffondors comme Serpentards,étaient plaqués aux murs.Seul une personne restait près du dragon,un homme très musclé et assez grand qui encourageait les élèves à avancer :

« Voyons jeunes gens ! Les dragons seront peut être nos ennemis a l'avenir ! Il faut apprendre à les combattre efficacement ! Ahlala…Bon vous trois rejoignez les autres ! Je me présente, je suis votre nouveau professeur défense contre les forces du mal, je me nomme Michaël Keartland. »

Quand les 3 amis rejoindrent les autres élèves, Drago ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à Harry :

« Ben alors Potter ? Et le célèbre courage des Gryffondors alors ?

-Là ça serait pas du courage mais plutôt du suicide Malefoy…

-Ron, tu trembles…

-Ce…cette bestiole me rappelle le dragon d'Hagrid…Tu te rappelles ?

-Ne m'en parle pas…

-Silence les jeunes ! Bon comme me l'a demandé la directrice je vais vous mettre en binôme, Alors…Les deux préfets en chefs sont-ils là ? Oui ? Bien pour montrer l'exemple vous allez vous mettre ensemble avancez je vous en prie.

-Quoi ! Mais monsieur !

-Il n'y a pas de mais vous deux aller avancez !

-Et merde…

Et ils avancèrent sous les regards des autres élèves, le professeur les encouragea eux aussi, ne voyant aucune réaction, il regarda sa liste et les mis ensemble de force :

« Bon ! Dean/Goyle-Potter/Parkinson-Pavati/Seamus-Weasley/Crabble-Brown/Zabadini.Aller les gosses ! En piste ! »

Les autres sorciers s'avancèrent a leur tour prudemment tandis que le prof faisait son cours avec les points faibles des dragon et toutes sortes d'autres choses qui auraient juste servit à les maintenir en vie quelques secondes de plus.Ils commençaient a se détendre observant le dragon de plus près lorsque soudain la corde cassa.Le dragonneau bondit toutes griffes dehors vers la première personne étant à sa portée autrement dit : Hermione. Celle-ci n'ayant pas le temps de fuir se protégea du mieux quelle le pouvait,fermant les yeux,quand quelque chose la poussa brutalement sur le coté et la fit s'écraser par terre,elle entendit la bête griffer et mordre quelque chose mais ce n'était pas elle,elle ne comprenait rien.C'est alors qu'elle entendit les élèves s'agiter autour d'elle et le poids qui la maintenait a terre s'enleva.Elle ouvrit les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Malefoy au dessus d'elle,tout le coté droit de son corps couvert de griffures et en sang.

« Malefoy ?

-Ca va Granger ? Pas de mal ?

-Moi rien mais toi…

-Bah tu me revaudras ça plus tard.

-Jeune homme ! Ca va aller ? Qu'on le conduise immédiatement a l'infirmerie ! Quelqu'un !

-Moi monsieur.

-Vous ! Mais vous êtes encore en état de choc !

-J'irais donc moi aussi a l'infirmerie.

-Hum…Bien ! Allez y vite !

-Draquichou tu veut que je vienne avec toi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller avec ce sang de bourbe !

-Pansy c'est bon ! Continue de suivre le cours ! Je devrais rattraper après !

- Heuuu bon D'accord !

Hermione et Drago partirent donc ensemble en direction de l'infirmerie alors que le professeur tentait d'enfermer le dragon dans un endroit plus sur.Quand ils arrivèrent Mme Pomfresh (pom-pom pour les intimes) poussa juste un soupir en disant : « encore un…Ce Keartland est un malade.. »

« Je ne suis pas le premier on dirais, chuchota-il a Hermione

-Ouais, elle a raison, ce prof est un malade…

-Buvez moi ça jeune homme ça ira mieux tout de suite après et vous pourrez retourner en cour.

-Merci.Boua c'est dégelasse !

- La médecine ce n'est jamais bon monsieur Malfoy ! Aller débarrassez moi le plancher !

Ils partirent rapidement, prenant un raccourci quand Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Dit moi Granger tu n'était pas en état de choc tout a l'heure ?

-Heuu peut être mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Tu es sure ?

Et a ce moment il la plaqua contre un mur avec un sourire vicieux peint sur les lèvres, Hermione tenta de sortir de son étreinte, paniquée, il continuait a la tenir contre lui et s'approchait de son visage la frôlant, elle tremblait de peur mais en même temps elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser enivrer par le parfum que dégageais le Serpentard mais il ne fallait pas, c'était un ennemi, rien de plus !

« Drago ! Lâche-moi !

-Voyons Granger, tu me dois quelque chose tu te souvient ?

-Peut-être…Mais pas comme ça ! Lâche moooi !!

Drago sans se départir de son sourire, observait Hermione, quand il vit des larmes perler de ses yeux, elle le regardait, tentant de se retenir de pleurer.

« Je sais que je te dois quelque chose Malefoy, mais ça je ne peut pas…Pas comme ça !

Drago soudain très sérieux, s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui souffla doucement sur le visage, il la lâcha en disant :

« Je ne suis pas une ordure à ce point Granger, tu peut reprendre ton calme, après on ira en cour, aller bouge toi !

-…Ok…

Le Serpentard continua a la regarder, il commençait a être inquiet, elle tremblait, regardant partout : le contrecoup du choc, la provoquer comme ça n'était peut être pas la chose a faire…Réagissant, il la pris dans ses bras, la rassura :

« Du calme Hermione, chuut, je suis désolé, du calme maintenant,

-Salaud…Espèce de salaud…

-c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? C'est gentil !

-C'est t'a faute dabord ducon…

-Je vois que tu vas mieux, c'est déjà bien…Aller bouge on vas en cour.

-Ok…

Quand ils revinrent dans la classe, tous les élèves les regardaient comme des extraterrestres, que c'était-il passé ? Hermione avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.Le prof quand à lui avait réussi à trouver une chaîne pour attacher le dragon, déjà mieux pour la sécurité des élèves…Il les regarda, les deux préfet en chef, et se dit que la directrice avait peut être raison, il y avait un espoir…Mr Keartland donna donc le reste de son cour,le sourire aux lèvres en regardant les deux ennemis qui évitaient de se regarder.Ils étaient si mignons comme ça…Tient,j'ai mal a la main…Il regarda sa main droite et s'aperçut que le dragon la maintenait dans sa gueule.

« Aaaaiiie !!

-Ah…Chacun son tour monsieur !

-Malefoy !

-Ben quoi ?

Le professeur se tenait la main, il fit geste aux autres élèves de ne pas approcher, se mis un simple bandage et continua le cour.A la fin de l'heure, il se tourna vers les préfets et dit :

« Attendez un instant vous deux !

-On a cour là monsieur !

-Je ferais un mot, et après tout vous vous en foutez d'être en retard en cour pas vrai ?

-Heuu…

-Bon tout dabord Mr Malefoy, je tient a vous féliciter pour votre courage, se jeter volontairement sous un dragon pour sauver sa partenaire n'est pas une chose que l'on peut faire si impulsivement…

-…Merci, en fait je me suis pas rendu compte de se que je faisait, une fille risquait de se faire déchiqueter par un dragon, mon sens de la galanterie ma obligé a réagir. »

En disant ces mots,il se tourna vers Hermione et lui décocha un sourire narquois.Elle lui tira la langue.(_Très mature comme réaction ma chérie bravo !J'applaudit !_Malefoy,tu vas souffrir je crois…_Quoi ?Elle a pas entendu hein ?Si !Aaah !Ma mione chérie nooon !!Malefoy ta gueule !!_)

« C'est bien mon garçon, bon je donne 40 points à Serpentard et 20 à Griffondor pour m'excuser du manque de sécurité.Aller, partez en cour ! »

En sortant Hermione s'arrêta devant Drago, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

« Oui Granger ?

-…Je voulais te dire…Heu.Merci pour tout à l'heure, de m'avoir sauvée…

-C'est si dur a dire Granger ?

-Ne complique pas les choses s'il te plait…

-Haha.Bah je te l'a dit, à charge de revanche Granger !

Il lui frictionna la tête et partit en direction de son prochain cour.Hermionne sourit en murmurant : « Idiot.»Et partit dans la direction opposée, rejoindre ses amis qui avaient sans doute pas mal de questions à lui poser…

**Alors ?Que pensent mes lecteurs préférés?**


	4. Chapter 4

Juste pour t'aimer.

**Auteur:**Dracange(est dans la place!..pardon.)

**Disclamer:**Les personnages et la structure de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling.(merde!)

**Remarque:**Désoulée pour le retard mais c'étais la rentrée avec ses devoirs et ses controles )Ecatez vous!

Chapitre 4 :

Tout le reste de la journée passa a une vitesse hallucinante pour Hermione,les cours se suivaient,avec les premières leçon,les explosions de chaudron habituelles(bravo Neville..),et beaucoup d'autres choses d'une importance moindre pour notre sorcière.Harry et Ron posèrent bien sur des questions sur ce qui s'était passé mais elle éluda la question,disant qu'elle avait succombé au choc lors de son retour a l'infirmerie.Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi Malefoy avait réagit ainsi et même elle ne pouvait répondre a cette question,Hermione pensait d'ailleurs en parler a Malefoy le soir même.Chez les Serpentards,Drago pensait a tout ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée : « J'ai faillit embrasser Granger !J'y crois pas !Et puis pourquoi je me suis jeté sur elle ?Pour la protéger ?J'ai réagit impulsivement,comme ça…Je sauve des gens impulsivement maintenant,et surtout je sauve Granger !C'est mon ennemie !Enfin je ne sait pas si on est encore vraiment des ennemis…Je l'ai prise dans mes bras !Mais quel con !Si elle en parle autour d'elle, je suis mort !Mais là aussi j'ai fait ça comme ça !Elle pleurait,je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça !Y'a deux ans je l'aurais regardée pleurer avec un grand sourire…Mais bordel qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! »

« Drago ?

-Hum ?Oui Pansy excuse-moi…

-Dit moi…Je peut passer chez toi ce soir ?En disant ça elle se colla a lui,avec un sourire charmeur .(_Un sourire charmeur ?Ce bouledogue !Pff !Serais tu jalouse ma chérie ?_SBAM !Ouille ça doit faire mal ça…)

-Désolé ma belle mais après les épreuves que j'ai subit aujourd'hui,je préfère aller me coucher tôt et bien dormir !

-Oui c'est vrai que devoir aller a l'infirmerie avec cette sang de bourbe ça devait être affreux !

-Heu je parlais de l'attaque du dragon Pansy…

-Ah oui désolée ! C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ai tenu a t'accompagner tu ne trouve pas ?

-C'est vrai…Je me disait que c'était pour m'achever mais elle ne m'a rien fait…Bah c'est pas grave, je suis trop crevé pour penser a toute cette histoire.

_Pensées de Drago :_ « C'est vrai.Pourquoi elle a tenu a m'accompagner ? C'est trop zarb cette histoire ! Je vais mettre ça au clair dès ce soir ! »

Hermione dit bonne nuit à ces amis voulant régler cette affaire le plus vite possible.Elle ne se doutait pas qu'ils n'attendaient que ça pour discuter tranquillement de cette journée plus qu'étrange.

« Qu'en pense tu Ron ?Il a vraiment eu un comportement étrange Malefoy.Je ne sais pas si tu a remarqué mais il ne l'a pas insulté une seule fois depuis qu'on est arrivés et apparemment tout ce passe bien…

-Il fait une seule fois du mal a Hermione je le tue…

-De quoi vous discutez les garçons ?

-Ah Ginny !

-Ben.Il la pris sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.On trouve que le comportement de Malefoy est étrange ces derniers temps.Pas toi ?

-Tu sais je ne suis pas dans la même classe que vous alors je ne pourrais pas le dire mais il ne traîne plus avec les mêmes Serpentards depuis le début de l'année et ne sa vante plus d'être un Mangemort tout ça…

-Bah il a été viré c'est tout !

- On n'est pas viré comme ça des Mangemorts Ron !

-Peut-être…Bon allons au lit ! J'suis crevé moi !

-Bonne nuit les garçons !

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher, mais bon on s'ent fout un peu de leurs histoires alors on va retrouver Hermione si vous voulez bien ! Donc notre préfete rentra dans la salle commune et, ne voyant pas Malefoy, s'affala sur le canapé, la tête en arrière.Elle ferma les yeux tentant de ne pas repenser a la journée pour avoir les idées plus claires lors de sa discussion avec le Serpentard.Elle commençait a sombrer quand quelqu'un s'adressa à elle :

« Granger ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, il était juste au dessus d'elle, l'air étonné de la voir comme ça, Malefoy ! Elle sursauta brusquement.

« Pétard Malefoy ! Tu m'as foutu la frousse !!Me fait plus jamais ça !

-Ca va mieux ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es remise du choc ?

-Ah ! Oui merci.

-Bien.

Et il repartit dans l'autre sens, « je n'arrive pas à la regarder en face ! »

-Malefoy !

-Qu'est ce qui a encore Granger ?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin…Je voudrais qu'on parle de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas banal !

-Excuse moi Granger mais j'ai autre chose à foutre là ! Je vais prendre ma douche et après on en parle.

-Putain Malefoy arrête de me fuir !

Il se retourna, la regardant intensément.

-Toi aussi tu devrais prendre une douche, dit-il simplement.

Et il ferma la porte.Hermione resta sur le cul,il était vraiment impossible à cerner ce gars !Elle attendit dans sa chambre qu'il ait fit de se doucher,quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer,elle pris ses affaires et descendit,par précaution,elle toca et,n'entendant rien ,entra,la pièce était remplie de vapeur,il avait pas lésiné sur l'eau chaude celui là !Elle déposa ses affaires et tenta d'y voir quelque chose,quand soudant elle fit une forme devant elle,s'approchant doucement,elle regarda un peu mieux et vit…(attention suspense totalement inutile) Malefoy !Mais un Malefoy vétut seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille !Il était en train de se sécher les cheveux a l'aide d'une autre serviette,étant de dos,il ne pouvait la voir.Et c'est justement ce dos qui attira l'attention d'Hermione :il était couvet de cicatrices,de coups et de brûlures,de longues traînées blanchâtres lui parcouraient le dos telles des tentaculles,elle se retint de crier sa surprise mais Drago l'entendit quand même,il se retourna, et sursauta violement.Il se recula du mieux qu'il pu,tenant fermement sa serviette.

« Putain Granger ! Tu ne vois pas que j'y suis dans la douche là !

-Dé.Désolée pff ! Malgrès ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne pus s'empêcher en voyant la tête de Malefoy de pouffer de rire devant la situation plutôt cocasse.Je croyais que tu n'y étais plus !

-Ben comme tu vois j'y suis !

-Hem ! Pff hahaha !Elle se tordait de rire,ne pouvant pas s'arrêter .Malefoy lui fonça alors dessus,la prenant pas les poignets,mais se faisant,il exposait son torse finement musclé aux yeux d'une jeune ado de 17 ans qui ne put qu'en profiter.

-Jolie serviette Malefoy !

C'est alors que ledit Malefoy rougit,oui rougit.Hermione le trouva d'ailleurs plus que craquant comme ça,des gouttes tombant de ses cheveux,coulant sur son torse blanc,a croquer quoi.(Qui résisterais !bave)

-Ca y est tu t'est bien rincé l'œil ?

-Presque attend une petite seconde.Non je blague aller lâche moi s'il te plait, je m'excuse d'être rentrée mais je croyait que tu n'y étais plus…

-Bon ok…Il la lâcha, puis la regarda étrangement, tu ne les as vues pas vrai ? Les choses qui sont dans mon dos…

-Oui, je suis désolée, elle fut soudain beaucoup moins rieuse,

Drago lui, très calme, répliqua.

-Le prix que tu reçois quand tu quittes les Mangemorts et encore, j'ai réussi à m'échapper des salles de tortures de ce monstre avant de me faire tuer…

-Je suis désolée…

-Bah, c'est pas ta faute Granger mais je vais t'apprendre un truc intéressant, tu est la première personne a qui je dit ça alors j'aimerais que tu garde le silence.

-Bien sur tu me prends pour qui ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi moi Malefoy ! Tu me sauves, puis tu me dragues, puis tu me rassures et enfin tu me racontes ça ! Pourquoi !

-Je ne sais pas, sous le coup d'une impulsion comme ça, je ne sais vraiment pas…

Hermione regarda ce garçon, le visage dans le doute et se dit que ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de soutient, elle s'approcha de lui, lentement l'esprit plus embrouiilé que jamais.

« Granger qu'est ce que tu fout là ?!

-Je dois te dire merci non ?

Elle s'approchait toujours et Malefoy se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue folle.Hermione pris le menton du beau blond dans sa main et…L'embrassa doucement sur le front, comme on ferait avec un enfant.Puis elle lui souffla dessus et avec un sourire, dit :

« Je prendrais ma douche demain matin.Bonne nuit Mr Malefoy ! »

Il restait pétrifié, où était passé la Granger qui lui foutait des coups de poings et l'insultait ? Qui était cette fille douce et sans complexe qu'il venait d'entrevoir ?

« Les gens changent murmura-t-il en regardant l'emplacement où auparavant était tatouée une tête de mort avec un serpent, remplacée par une trace rouge.Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre un mur, pour repenser à tout et surtout, à elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain,Hermione se leva de bonne heure pour prendre une douche,elle tentait de ne pas repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait hier pour ne pas mourir de honte.La jeune sorcière enleva son haut de pijama.Elle allait retirer son pantalon lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement dans son dos .Se retournant,elle faillit tomber par terre.Drago était là,affalé contre un mur à coté du lavabo,la tête penchée sur le coté,endormi,les mèches de ses cheveux tombant sur son visage,Hermione resta pétrifiée devant la beauté de l'ange devant elle.Il avait l'air si paisible comme ça…C'est alors qu'elle percuta qu'elle étais en soutien-gorge.Rougissant,la préfete s'apprêtait à renfiler son haut pour pouvoir ensuite virer Malefoy avec un peu plus de décence mais il fallu,à son grand désespoir qu'il se réveille pile a ce moment là,dérangé par l'agitation autour de lui.Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit une grimace de douleur.

« Trop de lumière merde…Marmonna-t-il.

-Ho meeeerde….Hermione se faufila doucement jusqu'à ses affaires, de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard s'éveillait.Finallement, il ouvrit totalement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, comme une chouette, puis manque de chance, il vit Hermione, courbée en deux en face de lui, la main tendue vers un haut de pij'.

« …G.Granger ?!Qu'est ce que tu fout là ?!

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fout dans la salle de bain alors que j'avais dit que je prenais ma douche ! Répliqua-t-elle en cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa poitrine.

-Mais je matte voyons ! Quoi de plus normal pour un garçon de mon age ?

-Arrête de déconner ! Dégage vite fait !

-Mais j'ai a peine profité de la vue ! Et il lui décocha un sourire séducteur, les yeux emplit de malice.

-Mais je t'emmerde Malefoy ! Et elle récupéra son haut d'un geste vif .La sorcière allait l'enfiler mais Drago arrêta son geste, attrapant son bras.Hermione quand à elle resta pétrifiée, il la regardait avec un air si sérieux qu'elle se demandait se qu'il allait lui faire.

« Pour hier…Commença-t-il, gêné (Un Drago gêné !a-t-on jamais vu ça ! Je vous jure !)

-J…J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…Désolée.

-Non.Ce n'est pas ça…Je voulais te dire…Merci…

Et il la lâcha,puis repartit vers sa chambre,l'esprit embrouillé.Hermione quand a elle se demandait ce qui c'était passé à l'instant, Malefoy qui disait merci à quelqu'un !Mais merde que lui était-il arrivé ?Il avait sacrément changé en un été…Mais bon,beaucoup de gens avaient changé,certains étaient devenus plus forts,par exemple Neville qui faisait maintenant partie de l'ordre et à qui il ne fallait pas se frotter au risque de se prendre un sort dans la gueule .Démonstration :Goyle qui s'approche de Neville et,pour faire le malin devant ses nouveaux potes du même niveau intellectuel que lui.(_autrement dit QI en dessous de zéro_.Merci Drago.)Fait exprès de le bousculer violement et, le voyant immobile, le visage fermé, il éclate de rire, c'est alors qu'un éclair surgit et booum ! Goyle se retrouve avec des furoncles sur tout le visage plus des chauves souris qui lui griffent le visage, comme par magie ! (_Elle est conne hein ? Oui_…Vos gueules !)Il hurle sous le regard totalement détaché de Neville qui fini par partir sans un mot.Térrifiant

Et puis il y a ceux qui craquent lorsqu'ils perdent un parent de plus : Lavande Brown avait appris, le jour même de la rentrée que sa mère s'était faite tuer après être sortie de la gare, seul le fait que Ron l'ai soutenue tout le long de cette journée noire la empêchée de devenir folle de douleur, et depuis, elle ressortait avec lui.A l'indifférence totale d'Hermione qui, contre toute attente se foutait de savoir avec qui son meilleur ami sortait.Lorsque la douleur se fait trop forte,personne ne peut rester indifférent…

La jeune sorcière soupira et, voyant quelle avait encore 1h et demie devant elle, décida de profiter un peu de la salle de bain pour une fois !Après avoir précautionneusement fermé la porte,elle fini de se déshabiller et,non sans une certaine appréhension,ouvrit plusieurs robinets,le résultat fut impressionnant :Hermione avait ouvert 4 des 12 robinets présents de chaque coté de la grande baignoire de marbre blanc de la taille d'une piscine.De chaque robinet sortait quelque chose de différent :du premier un liquide blanc et mousseux,avec une odeur de vanille,du deuxième ,plus large,des pétales de roses rouges qui se posaient délicatement un peu partout,du troisième de grandes bulles odorantes et de multiples couleurs,et du quatrième,ce qui émerveilla le plus la jeune préfète, sortait de petits nuages de fumée rose,créant de magnifiques formes au dessus de la baignoire.Elle se trempa doucement dans ce bain de pur plaisir et profitât de la douce chaleur,après quelques temps passée a flotter en silence,elle se lava rapidement puis sortit .Hermione se sécha,pris ses affaires,se maquilla,mis ses bijoux et enfin ajouta une petite touche de maquillage.Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain,Drago resta pétrifié,oh pétard le canon !(Doucement Drago,doucement…)Les cheveux élégaments relevés en chignon avec deux, trois mèches tombantes devant,la petite touche de maquillage qu'il fallait,elle ressemblait à une poupée de collection qu'il fallait manier avec beaucoup de précaution ,que l'on aurait peur de casser à chaque mouvement brusque…Il resta planté devant la sorcière pendant dix bonnes secondes,quand elle remarqua son comportement,celle-ci pouffa doucement et le dépassa en disant :

« On a cour Malefoy, dépêche-toi !

-Hein ? Ah merde ! Je ne suis même coiffé !

-Ca t'apprendra obsédé !

-Garce !

Hermione partit avec un petit sourire en direction de son colloc' exaspéré.Quand a lui, il se dépêcha de s'habiller correctement puis partit en trombe, sur de se faire écharper.

Le mois de septembre se passait sans encombre et la relation entre nos deux préfets ne changeait toujours pas, entre pseudo drague et coups bas, il restait quand même dans de bons termes mais sans aller trop loin.Le mois d'octobre arriva donc,et la fête d'halloween se rapprochait de plus en plus.Mais concentrons nous sur nos chers Préfets en chefs d'accord ?(_Qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre franchement de leur avis j'te jure !_J'ai pas demandé le tien en tout cas Serpentard de mes deux !_T'en a pas_...Raah la ferme !)

Les deux sorciers étaient en ce moment dans une salle de classe déserte, seuls…Avec la porte fermée à clé, et devinez ce qu'ils y faisaient ? (_Putain abrège ton suspense à deux balles merde_ ! Pff t'a pas de patience!)Et ben ils…Dansaient !Et oui,il entamaient une sorte de valse,avec une jolie symphonie en musique de fond,tout semblait si calme quand soudain…

« Aiie, putain Malefoy ! Tu m'as encore écrasé le pied idiot !

- Si t'arrêtais de les bouger de partout je ne les écraserais pas !

-Quoi ! Espèce de danseur à la manque ! On dirait un pingouin qui se trémousse sur la banquise ! T'aurais du jouer dans le clip de pigloo !

-Hein ? C'est qui Pigloo…Attend tu t'est vue toi ! Un hippopotame ! Et encore je suis gentil !

-Comment ose tu ! Salaud !

-Je dis ce que je veux !

-Bon…Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez pour essayer de se concentrer et de ne pas lui coller une bonne baffe.On vas recommencer une nouvelle fois ok ? Et j'espère qu'on y arrivera, on a plus qu'une semaine !

-Dit ça à Mc Gonnagall ! Franchement, quelle idée !

**FLASH BACK :(une semaine auparavant.)**

-Un BAL d'Halloween!

-Exactement Mr Malefoy.Vous vous chargerez de la décoration, de l'organisation et de tout le reste avec l'aide de Mr Rusard, allons ce n'est pas la mort ! Et…Par ailleurs, vous devrez ouvrir le bal…Ensemble.

-Quoiiii !!!(Voix simultanées)

-Moi avec cette…

-Moi avec ce…

-Je vous prie de vous taire jeunes gens ! Je ne tolèrerais pas un tel énervement dans mon bureau !

-Par…Pardon… (Elle et effrayante hein ?_Oh ta gueule…_)

-Bien…Donc vous trouverez des tenues appropriées au décor que vous aurez sélectionné, vous représentez les préfets en chefs, un poste extrêmement important, ne me faites pas regretter mon choix !

-Bien entendu mais…Je ne sais pas très bien danser moi…

-Mr Malefoy ?

-Heuuuu…Ca peut aller…

-…Du calme…Bon alors vous vous entraînerez dans une salle, tout le deux jusqu'au jour du bal.

-Heiin !

-Vous m'avez très bien comprise, et sans négliger votre devoir de préfets ainsi que votre travail en classe, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu…

-Pas de sarcasmes avec moi jeune homme…Aller, partez et pensez y ! Je vous trouverais une salle apropriée.Bonne journée !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK :**

Nos deux sorciers se retrouvaient donc dans une salle déserte, dansant comme ils pouvaient,mais bon il y avait du progrès depuis qu'ils avaient commencé tout de même.Ils ne se marchaient dessus qu'une ou deux fois par séance maintenant, progrès fulgurant…(_Sans commentaire s'il te plaît…_Hohohoho !cour pour éviter les sortilèges balancés par deux préfets en rogne)Ils s'occupaient en même temps de la décoration de la grande salle et continuaient à assurer leurs devoirs de préfets en chef.Mais leur souci principal était la danse,ils avaient de très gros problèmes à ce niveau là,créant de nombreuses disputes…Mais malgré le fait qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble,ils ne s'entretuaient pas,et chose étonnante,ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien.En dehors des disputes sur qui dansait le moins mal bien sur.(_Ecrase !_)Tout allait donc pour le mieux, enfin a peu près quoi…

« Putain, vivement qu'on passe au rock ! J'en ai assez de danser la valse moi !

-Comme je te comprends…Mais Mc Gonnagall tient à ce que qu'on danse ça pour l'ouverture du bal…Qu'est ce que ce sera pour celui de noël !

-Ah…M'en parle pas,il soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière,il les laissaient pousser un peu en ce moment,pour ne pas avoir a mettre du gel .Ce qui ne laissait pas Hermione indifférente,encore une fois,elle eu un coup au cœur « Qu'il est beau,pensa-t-elle »

Drago la regarda, elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui, mais ils étaient dans le vague, a quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Le Serpentard profitât de la situation, avec un sourire, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et, voyant qu'Hermione ne faisait pas attention, il l'embrassa.

La Gryffondor ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et, poussant un feulement de rage, écarta Malefoy.

« Dégage Malefoy !

-C'est ta faute ! répliqua-t-il pour se défendre.

-Ma faute ?!Comment ça ma faute !

-Ben si tu restes comme ça dans le vague, je ne peux pas résister, il faut que j'en profite ! Et puis t'a qu'a pas être si attirante très chère !

-…M…Moi attirante ? Tu te trompe de personne Malefoy…Je ne suis pas jolie.

-je rêve ou tu rougis ? Il rit .Alors comme ça tu pense que tu n'est pas jolie ! Je rêve !

-…

-Oh t'est encore plus rouge ! C'est marrant ça ! Je ne pensai pas qu'il y avait un stade supérieur !

-Ca va ! Lâche moi la grappe un peu…

Il ricana et dit, l'air plus sérieux mais toujours cette lueur amusée dans le regard :

« Bon alors, on le danse ce rock ?

-…Ok j'en ai marre de la valse ! Encore heureux qu'il y aura des groupes parce que moi sinon je vais craquer !

-Ouais…Mais dit moi au fait, t'aime quoi comme genre de musique ?

-Un peu de tout, en ce moment je suis a fond sur le métal et le hard rock comme Metallica, et…Et toi ?

-Pareil, je ne connais pas Metallica, c'est quoi ?

-Un groupe moldu, je te ferais écouter, si bien sur tu est près a écouter de la musique moldue…Elle sourit, puis jeta un sort au petit poste au fond de la salle .Un musique entraînante se fit entendre, un peu du style des Rolling Stones.Drago présenta sa main à Hermione et dit avec un sourire charmeur:

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir jeune homme !

Et ils dansèrent, merveilleusement bien d'ailleurs, accordant leurs pas comme des pros, ils auraient entraîné n'importe quelle foule avec cette fougue.Ils souriaient, heureux de pouvoir passer un moment sympa ensemble, sans se disputer, un moment qui durerais le temps d'une chanson.Un jour, il durerais peut être plus longtemps, qui sait…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Juste pour t'aimer.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages n'appartiennent en rien a Dracangel mais à JK.Rowling.

**Auteur: **Dracangel

**Remerciments:**A:Elodu92(merci c simpa de savoir que tu kiffes mon histoire lol);Hachi01(la suite chaque semain sauf quand j'ai la flemme);my-style(entre le parenthèses c de trèèès gros tripps);oeil-de-nuit(toujours et encore merci a ma prelière revieweuse!)

**Piti mot:**Même si le tome 7 de notre auteur de génie est sortit,je m'en fout je finirais cette fic!Et cet article est spécial Haloweeen!

****

Chapitre 6 :

Drago se rendait à son « cour » de danse avec Hermione quand une fille apparut devant lui, bloquant le couloir.

« Je…Peut te parler Drago ?

-Hein ? Qui est-tu ? Ah c'est toi Alexiel ! Si tu veux, mais vite alors, je suis pressé !

Alexiel était de Serpentard,en septième année comme lui,grande,les cheveux noirs et longs,ces cheveux qui créaient un grand contraste avec son visage blanc comme du marbre,mais pas la même blancheur de teint que celui de Drago,plutôt comme la mort,elle portait un collier avec un signe étrange,une fille plutôt mystérieuse et très séduisante,selon Drago.Il avait même faillit coucher avec elle l'année précédente mais elle avait refusé,disant qu'elle ne voulait pas être une copine de passage pour le Serpentard .Cette Alexiel dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant,mais le plus étrange était ses yeux,ils étaient d'un bleu-vert presque transparent,mais ne brillaient pas,ils étaient morts,aucune lueur ou émotion ne transparaissait dans son regard, certains disait que le seul moment où il s'éclairait,c'était au moment où elle voyait quelqu'un souffrir.Pas très fréquentable en résumé.Cette fille était habituellement suivie par deux autres élèves qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil,un peu comme Drago avec Crabbe et Goyle avant quoi.

« Et bien…Je vais être directe…Voudrais-tu venir avec moi au bal d'Halloween et par extension, celui de Noël ?

-Ah…Non je ne peut pas, désolé, les deux préfets en chefs doivent y aller ensemble.

-Quoi ! Tu y vas avec ce sang de bourbe !

-Oui…

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça on dirais…  
-Dit c'est pas tes affaires ok ? Ce qui se passe entre Granger et moi, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Oh si ça me regarde, murmura-t-elle.

-T'a dit quelque chose ?

-Moi ?Non…Bon,si on peut pas aller au bal ensemble…Tu pourrais pas m'inviter dans ta chambre ?Que je visite un peu…Elle dit ces mots avec un sourire légèrement pervers,le contraste avec ses yeux ne faisait pas bon ménage .Drago,étonnamment,fut écoeuré de son comportement.

« Désolé ma grande, mais fallait profiter de moi tant qu'il était encore temps, maintenant je ne fait plus de charité comme ça .Aller à plus !

Et il partit, Alexiel quand à elle bouillait de rage.

« Il a osé repousser mes avances ce connard ! Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps ! Je vais le faire craquer ! Il va voir de quoi je suis capable ! »  
Et elle repartit d'un pas furieux en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, ruminant des plans pour mettre Drago Malefoy dans son lit.

Le soir du bal arriva enfin et nos deux préfets avaient eu nombre de propositions, ils les avaient bien sur toutes refusées, Hermione s'étonna d'ailleurs d'avoir eu un tel succès, même quelques Serpentards avaient voulus la prendre pour cavalière ! « Malefoy avait peut être raison » se dit-elle .Elle se préparait dans la salle de bain, comptant en mettre plein la vue à tous les élèves et…Notamment à un certain Serpentard…Ils avaient choisi la tenue qu'ils porteraient ensemble, une tenue qui leur permettrait de danser facilement mais aussi de s'accorder avec le décor.Et le maquillage devait aller avec le costume bien entendu, elle et Malefoy avaient d'ailleurs fait quelques modifications au niveau de leur physique .Quand elle eu fini,la préfete sortit de la salle de bain ,ne voyant pas son homologue,elle l'appela .Une voix lui répondit et le préfet sortit de sa chambre .Hermione qui voulait le battre niveau physique resta plantée devant la beauté destructrice du Serpentard .Le thème qu'ils avaient choisi était bien sur celui des vampires,comment pourrais-t-on trouver autre chose n'est ce pas ?Drago portait donc une grande robe de sorcier noire,avec des manches larges et colorées d'un rouge sang,elle était serrée a la taille par une ceinture de cuir noire,la robe s'arrêtait au niveau des chevilles,laissant apparaître des bottes de cuir hautes de la même couleur,pour son visage,il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose,sa peau était déjà blanche,il avait rajouté deux petites canines,le Serpentard s'était teint les cheveux en noir aussi,créant un contraste avec ses yeux bleus gris (dédicace à pomme d'amour Elle se reconnaîtra) et avait changé ses percings habituels pour des anneaux de la même couleur que l'ensemble .Le col de la robe était large et retombait en une sorte de petite cape de couleur rouge,lassant apparaître le cou où il avait mis sa chaîne habituelle .Terrible et magnifique,n'importe quelle victime se serait immédiatement jetée sous ses crocs,Hermione comprise. Elle restait plantée en bas de l'escalier, le regard fixé sur le « vampire ».Lui aussi la regardait, il avait l'air troublé.

« Heu Malefoy, ça vas ?

-Hein ? Heu oui…

-Hum, ton costume est super…

-Tu t'es regardée franchement !

-…Quoi ?

-Tu me bats à plates coutures !

-Ah ?...A bon…

Hermione était en effet très séduisante,en guise de costume,elle portait une grande robe à bustier, noire et magenta, avec quelques froufrous par ci par là,le bustier était en cuir noir et semblait accroché en son milieu par une cordelette ,elle avait aussi rajouté de longues manches d'un rouge transparent,laissant voir ses bras,la robe,comme celle de Drago,s'arrêtait au niveau des chevilles,avec une petite dentelle .Elle portait elle aussi des bottes de cuir noir avec des talons.Ca c'était le costume,mais elle avait modifié son apparence normale,afin de s'accorder avec le Serpentard :Hermione avait donc blanchit son teint pour lui donner une couleur de marbre,elle avait aussi mis des lentilles bleues et s'était tient les cheveux en noir,les relevant en chignon très classe,laissant comme a son habitude,deux mèches de chaque coté de son visage,elle s'était aussi mis beaucoup de mascara et de liner afin de faire ressortir ses yeux .Pour compléter le tableau,elle avait bien sur rajouté deux canines .En guise de bijoux,la Gryffondor portait deux boucles d'oreille « gouttes » noires elles aussi,un collier de chat magenta et bien sur sa croix qui ne la quittait pas .Hermione avait aussi rajouté un très large ruban au niveau de sa taille,qui finissait en nœud papillon dans son dos .Drago lui aussi était figé devant cette fille magnifiquement belle .Ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre,se dévorant du regard,un bonne vingtaine de seconde,puis Drago se repris le premier et lui présentât sa main,s'inclinant.

« Voudriez vous bien me suivre très chère ?

Hermione souri et donna sa main au Serpentard en disant :

« Mais avec plaisir mon ami !

Il pouffa puis les deux préfets partirent en direction de la grande salle pour ouvrir le bal d'halloween .Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entrée,ils firent sensation,tous les élèves levèrent la tête dans leur direction .Hermione repéra ses amis et leurs fit un petit sourire timide,ils abordaient tous un grand sourire,fiers pour leur Hermione qui avait réussi à avoir son instant de gloire,pour une fois.Mais en même temps ils se demandaient si c'était bien la vraie Hermione devant leurs yeux,elle était effrayante et en même temps terriblement belle .Les deux préfets descendirent lentement l'escalier puis,passant devant les autres groupes,ils se mirent devant la grande porte à ce moment là fermée.Drago se tourna vers sa coéquipière et lui chuchota :

« Stressée Granger ?

-Un peu, mais c'est pareil pour toi non ?

-…Ouais.

Mc Gonnagall apparu alors, elle resta un moment en suspens en voyant les deux préfets, « effrayants » c'était le seul mot, magnifiquement effrayants.

« Vous êtes prêts jeunes gens ?

- On n'a pas le choix de tout façon pas vrai ?

-En effet Mr Malefoy.Bien, les portes vont s'ouvrir, vous laissez passer dix secondes puis vous y allez, est ce clair ?

-Oui !

-Parfait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent a cet instant,révélant une grande salle transformée :les habituelles citrouilles étaient remplacées par des crânes noirs,illuminant la salle,de grandes nappes rouges brodées de noir étaient étendues sur des petites tables rondes en fond de salle,les couverts,les verres,les assiettes,tout était en argent,de petites chauves souris voletaient dans la pièce et la table des professeurs était couverte de lierre noir.Le tableau était magnifiquement effrayant,il convenait donc parfaitement à l'ambiance et les deux préfets s'accordaient bien au paysage.

« On a fait du bon boulot hein Granger ?

-Wep, mais ce n'est pas fini, aller Mr Malefoy, entraînons les en enfer !

-Avec plaisir !

Et ils dansèrent,s'accordant au morceau de classique,les autres élèves restèrent pétrifiés,les deux homologues dégageaient une impression effrayante,dansant les yeux a moitiés fermes,le visage noble,subjuguant tout le monde,élèves comme professeurs,tous restaient figés devant ce couple vampiresque,on avait l'impression de se retrouver au 18eme siècle,avec ces nobles des classes supérieures,personne n'osait se lancer pour les suivre,tous les regardaient,les admiraient .Quand a Hermione et à Drago,ils étaient dans leur bulle,La préfete jeta un petit regard à son cavalier et vit qu'il souriait,elle sourit a son tour et ils continuèrent a danser le temps que dura le morceau,enfin,aux dernières notes de la mélodie,ils se séparèrent,ne se quittant pas du regard .C'est alors qu'Hermione vit que quelque chose clochait,elle se tourna alors vers l'entrée et vit qu'aucun élève ne les avaient rejoint,elle rougit,puis regarda le Serpentard qui semblait aussi étonné qu'elle.Le professeur Mc Gonnagall leur sauva la mise en applaudissant doucement,et ce petit claquement de main fut vite remplacé par une grande ovation,les deux anciens ennemis,gênés,allèrent s'asseoir a une table leur étant réservée.Une autre musique commença et les autres purent entrer en piste.Pendant ce temps,Harry,Ron,Ginny,Lavande et quelques autres virent voir les préfets afin de les féliciter,puis allèrent danser a leur tour.Hermione,rouge, se tourna vers Drago et avec un sourire,lui dit :

« Bravo Malefoy, tu a super bien dansé.

-Merci, tu étais parfaite toi aussi.

-Je crois que nous avons réussi à les emener en enfer…

-En effet, regarde, ils y sont pour l'éternité.

-Bon boulot monsieur le vampire !

Ils rirent, fiers d'avoir étés si performant.

« Dire qu'il y a deux semaines, on dansait comme des pieds…

-Wep, c'est un vrai miracle, elle sourit puis commanda un verre afin de se détendre.

« Hé ho, on vas pas s'arrêter là tout de même ?

-Sûrement pas, mais je dois boire, j'ai la gorge tout sèche.

-Chochote.

-Oh ça vas hein, tu vas voir, à celui qui s'écroulera le premier !

-Ok le perdant doit ranger la salle commune et les chambres pendant une semaine.

-Tenu !

Ils se claquèrent la main, puis se levèrent et repartirent dans la foule, prêt a danser le plus longtemps possible .Aux alentours de 11 heures,tout le monde était assis autour des les tables,il n'y avait plus que de la musique de fond,Hermione avait rejoint ses amis et Drago ses fidèles,personne ne se levait pour danser,tout restaient assis à somnoler, Hermione commençait à s'ennuyer quand Drago s'approcha d'elle,la sorcière leva les yeux et fut surprise de le voir,les autres se tendirent,sur qu'il allait balancer une insulte,mais contre toute attente,il se pencha et murmura quelque chose a l'oreille de la préfete .Elle eu un sourire puis approuva .Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

« Nous allons demander quelque chose à Mc Gonnagall, restez là, je revient bientôt.

Et elle se leva, suivant Malefoy jusqu'à la directrice, ils lui parlèrent quelques instants et, après avoir eu son approbation, se placèrent au centre de la piste face à face, se souriant.

« Voyons voir de quel bois tu est fait lorsqu'il s'agit de danser vite et en mesure Malefoy !

-Tu va être surprise Granger, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

C'est alors qu'une musique rock sortit de nulle part, les deux préfets se prirent la main et se mirent à danser un rock énergique et plein d'entrain, avec un grand sourire, tous se demandaient si il y a un an, il était possible qu'ils aient pu se détester au plus haut point.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, ne perdant jamais le rythme.Quand la musique s'arrêta, Hermione se tourna vers les autres élèves et dit :

« Alors ! Il n'y a personne pour nous tenir tête ?

A cet instant, plusieurs prof se levèrent et Mc Gonnagall relança la musique, d'autres élèves vinrent s'ajouter mais c'était les deux préfets qui attiraient le plus l'attention, ils dansaient comme des diables, on aurais dit qu'ils se battaient pour celui ou celle qui danserait le mieux.

La fête continua ainsi jusqu'à minuit puis la directrice demanda aux élèves d'aller se coucher .Quand elle aperçu les deux préfets en chefs, elle leur fit signe de venir, il la suivirent jusque dans son bureau, où elle leur demanda de s'asseoir, elle s'installa confortablement puis dit :

« Je dois dire que cette fête d'Halloween est l'une des meilleures que l'école de Poudlard ait jamais faite, je suis très fière de vous, je donne 100 points à chacune de vos maisons, vous êtes un exemple pour tous ! Maintenant, je vous dis bonne nuit et encore bravo pour vos performances en danse.

-Merci professeur.

Les deux élèves sortirent avec un grand sourire, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient observés de près par une certaine Serpentard, placée dans l'ombre.

« Hermione Granger, murmura-t-elle, pour avoir osé me prendre Drago, tu va vivre les pires instants de ta vie ! A ces mots, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur malsaine…

Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans leur salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune sorcière allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand Drago l'interpella :

« Heu…Hermione ?

La jeune se retourna subitement, surprise,il ne l'avait encore jamais appelée par son prénom.

-Heu, oui ?

-Désolé, t'a l'air fatiguée mais…Je voulais te dire…Ce soir, t…T'étais…Magnifique…

Hermione fut surprise, puis se ressaisissant, elle eu un sourire et dit :

« Toi aussi…Drago. Ce…C'était bien de danser avec toi…

Le Serpentard rougit et sourit, puis pris d'une impulsion subite, il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota :

« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux… »

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue, il partit la seconde d'après, courant en direction de sa chambre, de peur de recevoir une claque .Mais Hermione, n'était pas en état de répliquer, elle rougissait comme une pivoine et avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre, elle murmura : « Pareil pour moi, Drago… »

Et la porte se referma, un silence lourd s'installa.

Le calme avant la tempête…(bruit de moto vrooooom!pardon...Gros tripp a moi toute seule...)

**Alors chers lecteurs et surtout lectrices que pensez vous de ce petit cour de danse?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla aux alentours de 11 heures du matin, l'esprit confus au sujet de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il tenta de se remémorer la soirée et poussa un gémissement douloureux.

« Putain…J'ai dit à Granger que j'étais amoureux d'elle ! Et je l'ai appelée par son prénom ! Dans quelle galère je me suis foutu ! »

Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre .Puis chercha sa colocataire et l'appela, étrangement, elle n'étais pas dans l'appartement.

« Elle m'évite, en déduit le Serpentard .Il soupira et alla se coiffer dans la salle de bain, il allait se mettre une couche de gel quand les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tu est bien mieux sans… ».Drago soupira et reposa le pot en murmurant :

« Je suis sérieusement atteint… »

Il sortit de la salle et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Alexiel plantée devant sa porte !

« Que ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là toi ?

-Je suis venue te voir bien entendu !

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

-Et alors ? Ca n'empêche pas qu'on puisse discuter et que je visite un peu l'appartement des préfets !

-Ecoute…J'allais partir manger là…

-Oh c'est bon ! Ca ne prendra pas trois plombes !

Et elle entra, presque de force à vrai dire .Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur plusieurs endroits, notamment la salle de bain et la chambre d'Hermione, la sorcière poussa un sifflement d'admiration et se retourna vers Malefoy.

« C'est super beau ! Mais dit moi, elle n'est pas là le sang de bourbe ? Je ne sent pas son odeur nauséabonde.»Elle pouffa, fière de sa propre blague .A ces mots, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer.

« Si c'est pour dire se genre de conneries, tu ferais mieux de te casser !

-Pff ! C'est bon ! Où est passé le Prince des Serpentards ? Celui qui déteste les sangs de bourbes par-dessus tout ! Tu peux me le dire ?

-Ferme la !

-…Comme tu voudras…Bon tu me fais visiter ?

-Démerde toi toute seule ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-Ok, j'ai compris !

Et elle partit en exploration, elle commença tout d'abord par la chambre de Drago, qu'elle observa de fond en comble, elle ressortit puis se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, une fois à l'intérieur, Alexiel referma la porte et chercha activement partout, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle voulait, la Serpentard poussa un soupir d'exaspération et sortit .Puis tout en gardant un œil sur Malefoy, elle entra dans la chambre de la Gryffondor .Alexiel se retint d'avoir un rire sarcastique et commença à chercher dans les affaires d'Hermione, pris une ou deux culottes,elle trouva aussi des lingettes qu'elle glissa dans sa robe .La Serpentard allait repartir quand elle aperçu quelque chose sous un oreiller,le soulevant,elle découvrit une petite nuisette de soie noire,presque transparente avec un petit shorty en dentelle de la même couleur.

« Oh comme c'est intéressant ! Murmura-t-elle, notre préfete serait en fait une petite allumeuse ? C'est une information à retenir ça !

Ayant fini son expédition, la Serpentard ressortit .Elle referma doucement la porte et retourna près de Drago, toujours sur le canapé.

« J'ai terminé !

-C'est bien, tu peut te casser maintenant ? Mais dit moi .La chambre de Granger avait vraiment un si grand intérêt pour toi ? Pour rester aussi longtemps franchement…

-En parlant de cette fille répliqua-t-elle, tu n'est peut être pas au courant…

-De quoi ?

-Ben, elle a un petit ami, et apparemment, c'est très torride entre eux ! Et ça risque de durer un bon bout de temps ! Je crois qu'elle est avec lui actuellement, dans un couloir sombre, où peut de personnes passent…

A ces mots, Drago se figea, il se leva, tremblant et se retourna vers Alexiel.Même elle fut terrifiée à cet instant par le regard qu'il lui jeta.

« Sort…Murmura-t-il

-…P…Pardon

-SORT D'ICI !!!Hurla-t-il .Le regard noir.Sort avant que je ne perde le contrôle de moi-même !

Alexiel couru en direction de la porte et ne pus s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire malsain.

« Parfait, souffla-t-elle, le plan se met en marche.

Drago quand à lui entra dans une rage folle, il se précipita dans sa chambre et se mis a balancer tous ce qui passait à sa portée, en poussant des hurlements de fureur qui se transformèrent peu a peu en sanglots, au final, il s'écroula sur son lit dévasté et pleura doucement, serrant ses draps à tel point que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

« Je suis sérieusement atteint…murmura-t-il.

Aux alentours de 16 heures,Hermione revint dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs,heureuse d'avoir passée une bonne journée en présence de ses amis,mais malgré le fait qu'elle ait tout fait pour ne pas y penser,l'histoire de Drago l'obsédait constamment,et elle était inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui ,la sorcière l'appela donc et,n'ayant aucune réponse,elle toqua à sa porte .Toujours rien…entrant dans la pièce,elle poussa un cri de surprise devant le carnage :les oreillers éventrés,les meubles renversés,les draps déchirés,et,au milieu,se trouvait Malefoy,agenouillé,les yeux secs et le regard vide .Hermione courut jusqu'à lui,horrifiée.

« Drago ?!La panique lui faisait perdre toute gène .Mais pétard qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Au son de cette voix, le Serpentard grogna et s'éloigna de sa colocataire, comme une bête sauvage.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Oh si je te reconnais…Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi Granger, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione, surprise, se recula.

-Que…Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Mais rien du tout…Je me suis rendus compte que je faisait une connerie, c'est tout…Oh et ne pas t'approcher de moi signifie aussi sortir de cette pièce Granger …

Elle fut blessée, plus que la remarque, c'était le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour lui dire ça qui lui fit mal…

-Je…Je ne sait pas ce qui te prend mais…

-Y a pas de mais Granger, a vrais dire, il n'y a rien, rien entre toi et moi, que tu vide…

-Comment peu tu dire ça !

-J'avais raison, à trop montrer ses sentiments, on se fait manipuler…Je reprend mon masque a présent, ça devrais te plaire non Granger ? Comme ça tu n'auras plus à jouer la comédie avec moi…

-La comédie !?Mais bordel de quelle comédie tu parles !

-LA FERME !

-…

-Maintenant…Casse-toi…Je ne veut plus te revoir dans cette pièce…

Hermione, très calme, se leva et, le visage de marbre, gifla Malefoy.Puis elle se retourna, elle s'arrêtât à l'encadrement de la porte et dit :

« Je pensait vraiment…Que tu avais changé Drago…

-NE PRONNONCE PLUS CE NOM !!!Seules les personnes qui me sont proches ont le droit de le prononcer !

-Personne n'est proche de toi Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en e retournant, car tu détruit toute relation possible entre nous et toi, je pensait…Que j'avais réussi à la briser…Mais apparemment…J'ai eu tort.

Et elle referma la porte .Juste a temps d'ailleurs, car un vase vola au travers de la chambre et alla s'écraser contre la chambranle .Hermione se retint de pousser un sanglot et partit dans sa chambre,une fois la porte fermée,la Gryffondor s'écroula sur son lit et hurla .Son cri de désespoir dura longtemps,elle tentait d'éjecter toute sa rage contenue mais cela ne servait en rien à apaiser son cœur,alors elle hurla encore et encore,jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix,alors les hurlements furent transformés en pleurs qui durèrent jusqu'à quelle s'endorme .Le cœur brisé…

Drago, quand a lui, restait prostré, l'esprit troublé, il l'avait entendue hurler, pourquoi lui avait elle dit ça ? « Je pensait…Que j'avais réussi à la briser… ».mais merde !où pouvais bien être la vérité ? Les paroles d'Alexiel lui revinrent en mémoire « Elle a un petit ami…Apparemment c'est torride entre eux… »Il serra les poings.

« Et MERDE ! »

**Voila les lecteurs!Alors?Ca vous plaiiit?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:Juste pour t'aimer**

**Auteur:Dracangel**

**disclamer:Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla bla bla bla...**

**piti mot:Pardon pour le retard désolée désolée désolée!!!**

Chapitre 8 :

Hermione se rendait en direction de la grande salle, l'esprit troublé, elle avait passé un week-end affreux, restant toute la journée de dimanche seule dans sa chambre prétextant une maladie pour ne pas être dérangée, le repas livré sur place par les elfes de maison. Apparemment, Malefoy lui non plus n'était pas sortit, l'appartement était resté dans cette atmosphère lourde, silencieuse, vide de toute joie, morte…Hermione avait pleuré, hurlé jusqu'à épuisement sa douleur et le reste du temps, quand elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger, elle s'écroulait sur son lit, les yeux vides, ne pensant qu'à une chose, ou plutôt une personne : Drago. Que s'était-il passé cet après-midi là ? Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse a cette question.

Alors que la préfète passait par la cour, elle remarqua un groupe d'une trentaine d'élèves, agglutinés devant un mur ou quelque chose semblait inscrit en rouge. S'approchant de plus en plus, la sorcière sentit soudain que quelque chose n'allais pas, elle se tourna vers un élève de Serdaigle qui se trouvait à sa gauche et demanda d'une voix autoritaire (elle est préfete en chef quand même, attention !) :

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, comme tiré d'un rêve la détailla et s'arrêta soudain sur son insigne, presque en murmurant, il lui demanda :

« C'est toi la Préfete en chef ?

-Ben…Oui !Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?Et c'est quoi cette tête d'allumé !On vend de la drogue dans cette école ou quoi !

-Heu non, ça c'est ma tête de tout les jours répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement, je crois que tu devrais voir ce qui est écrit sur ce mur, ça te concerne je crois…

-Hein ?Mais que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Serdaigle partit en direction de la grande salle avec un air pressé.

« Il aurait au moins pu s'excuser !grommela-t-elle J'ai la galle ou quoi ? Tous les mecs me fuient. »

Puis prenant une mine renfrognée, Hermione s'avança en bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de son but, les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, murmurant des paroles intelligibles. Quand enfin elle réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au mur, la préfete se figea d'horreur : en face était écrit en grandes lettres rouges sang : « Alors petite pouf' de préfete en chef, elle te va bien ta nuisette coquine ? Vas en enfer conasse ! »

Hermione resta figée, pétrifiée, horrifiée (_whao tu sais faire des rimes maintenant, sa_ _progresse_, Casse toi Drago c'est un moment crucial !)Devant ce…Ce quoi ? Ce mensonge ? Ce merdier ? En tout cas, la personne au courant de cette nuisette offerte par sa mère c'était…Elle. Même Ginny n'étais pas au courant ! Alors qui ? Non…Pas lui…Il n'aurait pas osé…

« Heu, Hermione ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie pour se tournée vers son interlocuteur, Dean…

« Quoi ?

-Tu vas…Bien.

-A ton avis ?

-…Non…

-Tu es perspicace Dean, c'est une qualité dans ce monde de salauds.

Et elle partit d'un pas vif, ses pensées bouillonnaient, qui, quand, où, pourquoi ?(les quatre W in English huhu)

Marchand sans même regarder où ses pas la menaient, Hermione n'aperçut pas le petit groupe sur sa route, qui venait par ailleurs juste de surgir d'un autre couloir.

La jeune Gryffondor leur serait carrément rentrée dedans si l'une des filles (oui pasque dans ce groupe c'est trois filles en fait..._T'es vraiment nulle tu le savais ca ?_ Va te faire voir mossieur langue de vipère !)N'avais soufflé d'une voix goguenarde

« Alors on se balade petite trainée ? »

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, en face, se trouvaient trois Serpentards, celle du centre, une brune aux yeux d'un bleu vif, mais froid, se mirent à briller alors qu'un sourire goguenard lui tranchait le visage. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

« C'est qui la trainée ici ?

-Mais voyons regarde toi, elle s'est bien arrangée notre préfete ! C'est meugnon !

-Quoi ?!

La blonde à sa droite, squelettique (tell' ment mince qu'on pourrait la faxé !...pardon, les comiques font surface lol) renchérit avec un regard malsain.

« Ooh mais oui regardez donc comme elle a changé sa tenue la mignonne, elle veut se taper tout les mecs de l'école on dirait !

- Comment osez-vous espèces de garces !hurla Hermione, furieuse.

La fille du milieu la pris par le menton et lui murmura :

« Fait attention petite sang de bourbe, nous risquons de te punir très violement, ce n'est qu'un début d'un enfer. Elle se redressa, sur ce, à très bientôt !

Et elles partirent en riant, la bousculant généreusement. La sorcière resta pétrifiée, qu'un début ? Mais alors, c'était elles !!Comme par hasard des Serpentards…Malefoy ? Possible…

Tant de questions restaient sans réponse, et, elle devait aller en cour, réussir à suivre le rythme…On verrait ça ce soir, tout devrait s'arranger…

Elle rentra dans l'appartement vers les 7h, la journée c'était plutôt bien passée, elle n'avais pas revu cette fille et s'en portait très bien ! Le sourire aux lèvres elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais Drago sortit de la sienne à ce moment, un regard, limite froid, un bref signe de tête et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Hermione, pinça les lèvres et rentra dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et une larme, une seule, vint couler, humide, sur la joue.

**Aloooors?huhu, les choses se corsent,qu'en pensent les lecteurs?**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre :J'uste pour t'aimer

**Titre :** Juste pour t'aimer

**Auteur :** Dracangel

**Personnages principaux :** Hermione/Drago.

**Disclamer :** Que ceux qui connaissent par cœur lèvent la main !parce que moi j'ai la flemme !

**Petit commentaire :**

Chapter 9

L'indifférence que lui portait Drago empirais de jour en jour, au début, il lui disait au moins « bonjour » ou « en revoir »ou encore « bonne nuit » mais seulement si Hermione le lui disait en premier, et ensuite, rien, le visage froid, les regards évités, les paroles distantes qui lui faisaient mal plus que tout. Elle qui souhaitait lui parler, avoir des explications, comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard réagissait ainsi subitement et le frapper si nécessaire. Et ce quelle subissait la journée n'aidait pas a arranger son moral, la Serpentard, Hermione avait appris quelle se nommait Alexiel (sérieux, on s'en serait douté !_ Ah bon ?_ Mais la ferme le blond !) Donc Alexiel, depuis maintenant deux semaines, ne cessait de la harceler chaque fois qu'Hermione la croisait dans les couloirs, les messages calomnieux sur les murs se multipliaient, et ils étaient écrit en encre éternelle et Rusard ne pouvait rien y faire, résultat, tous les voyaient, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. « Est-ce que Granger porte vraiment ce genre de tenue ? », « Oui ! C'est une… »Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et les Serpentard s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour créer de nouveaux mensonges plus immondes les uns que les autres .Pour arranger le tout, es Poufsoufles et les Serdaigles commençaient à suivre me mouvement, riant d'Hermione, chuchotant allègrement sur son passage…Seuls les Gryffondors ne faisaient aucun commentaire mais ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à la défendre, gardant le silence, le regard lourd de reproches (injustifiés me direz vous.)

Ces deux semaines furent donc très dures pour la préfète, seuls Ginny, Ron et Harry restaient auprès d'elle, la soutenant. Mais eux aussi souhaitaient savoir pourquoi leur amie était victime de tant de rumeurs tout d'un coup. Et elle ne répondait pas, préférant garder l'affaire pour elle seule, voulant faire face de son unique force.

Ce jour là, Hermione se rendit aux toilettes calmement, entre deux cours, elle espérait ainsi ne pas croiser la mystérieuse Serpentard et ses amies en route ou elle risquait de le payer cher une fois de plus. Elle fut tranquille sur le chemin mais il n'en fut pas de même dans les toilettes, en effet à peine entrée dans la cabine, la préfete entendit des pas et quelque chose heurta la porte. Surprise, la Gryffondor tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui étais-comme vous vous en doutiez-fermée de l'extérieur, bloquée par quelque balais à franges ou quelque chose comme ça (_tu sais qu'on en a rien à foutre de tes détails a la con ?_ Mais je t'emmerde la préfete, j'écris ce que je veux, c'est moi l'auteur !rire maléfique) C'est alors qu'une voix qu'elle commençait a bien connaître se fit entendre :

« Comment vas-tu Granger ? Ces toilettes sont ils à ton goût ? La forme à ce que je vois ! Tu es devenue tellement téméraire que tu te balade toute seule ! Waouh ! Quel courage, digne de ta maison dit moi ! Elle ricana, fière de sa plaisanterie (_tout à fait pitoyable par ailleurs…_Oui, oui je sais, du calme.)

-Ah, c'est sur que moi, je ne suis pas une sale lâche qui se balade toujours avec sa clique de copines plus connes les unes que les autres afin de se donner un quelconque sentiment d'importance ! Répliqua Hermione, furieuse.

Il y eu un silence durant une seconde, deux secondes, trois et, d'un ton froid, Alexiel repris la voix posée quoi que quelque peu tremblante (_détails absolument inutiles_. Je sais la ferme !)

-Tu…n'es pas en position de balancer des sarcasmes Granger.

-Rien à foutre.

-Tu es enfermée dans une cabine.

-Rien à foutre.

-Tu es toute seule.

-Rien à foutre non plus.

-Bien…comme tu voudras, ALLEZ Y !!

-Quoi ?!

La préfete releva brusquement la tête vers le haut de la cabine et vit, comme au ralentit , une masse d'eau savonneuse, gluante et pleins de morceaux de papier toilette(absolument affreux, je confirme)Elle poussa un hurlement, le souffle presque coupé par l'eau glacée déferlant sur elle, lui collant les cheveux au visage et lui emplissant la bouche. Entendant ses cris, les rires des Serpentard se firent entendre et, après s'être régalées du spectacle (auditif, bien entendu) elles partirent.Hermionne s'écrasa sur le sol, les lames d'eau glacée lui brulaient la peau, ses larmes aussi, les cheveux collés sur le visage, la robe trempée collant au corps et la peur, l'angoisse , la honte qui l'enserraient tels de multiples serpents vicieux(bah en même temps…) l'étouffant….La tuant à petit feu….Une seule phrase tournait encore et encore dans sa tête… « Je ne peux rien faire…Je ne peux rien faire….Je ne peut…rien… FAIRE !! Je suis faible, je devais me battre….j'en peut plus, j'en peux plus…. »

Après quelque temps, Hermione ne savait pas combien. Elle se releva lentement, sanglotant et tremblant de froid. Et sortit, personne dans les couloirs, c'était probablement tard dans la nuit et tout les autres devaient être dans les dortoirs…Tant mieux…

Elle monta lentement les marches, une à une, lentement, le pas incertain, et, elle referma la porte de sa chambre sans un mot. Et ce traitement continua, la Préfete avait beau faire tout ce quelle pouvait pour se sortit de cet enfer, rien n'y faisait. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, étant de plus en plus distante avec ses amis, restant à la bibliothèque, et, depuis qu'Alexiel s'était amusée à lui balancer de la nourriture alors qu'elle passait près de sa table en hurlant « Ce seras mieux pour tes cheveux Granger ! Faut bien couvrir l'odeur ! ». Elle ne mangeait plus dans la Grande Salle mais préférait tenir compagnie aux elfes de maison dans les cuisines. Ce sentiment d'isolement, Hermione était sure qu'Alexiel faisait tout pour l'aggraver. Et, un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait, l'esprit brouillé de noires pensées, elle vit une scène qui la laissa cloué sur place d'horreur : son homologue en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, la main posée sur la hanche d'une Serpentard de 6eme année qui, quand à elle, était fermement agrippée à son cou, l'air totalement raide. Des bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu trainaient, vides, sur la table basse.

« Mais c'est quoi se bordel ? » murmura-t-elle

Drago sursauta, se retourna et, avec un petit sourire, répondit :

« Désolé très chère. Mon amie à un peu trop forcé sur le whisky, ne t'inquiète pas, je prends soin d'elle. » A ces mots, une lueur vicieuse s'alluma dans son regard.

La Préfete se retourna sans un mot, préférant garder son sang froid. Malefoy, devant son manque de réaction, haussa simplement les épaules et ferma la porte de sa chambre…Avec la Serpentard.

Hermione, le visage fermé, rangea machinalement la salle, nettoya la table, ramassa les papiers. Elle allait jeter un énième bouteille lorsque celle-ci lui explosa dans la main. Se retenant de hurler de douleur, la préfete lâcha prestement les débits restant.

La main en sang, elle se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain et, prise d'une impulsion stupide elle fixa sa main en sang quelques secondes et serra le poing violement, incrustant plus profondément les morceaux de verre, le sang coulait à flots, se déversant sur le carrelage blanc. Et l'Hermione continua de fixer sa main, l'air absent.

« Comme c'est con, murmura-t-elle, je ne ressent rien. »

Et toujours avec cet air absent, elle se soigna sommairement et partit se coucher, hagarde.

« T'a pas entendu comme un bruit de verre là Drago ?

-…Ouais, deux secondes, je vais voir.

Le Serpentard se leva, mis sa robe de chambre verte (quoi de plus normal me direz-vous) et sortit de la pièce. Regardant autour de lui, Malefoy s'aperçut avec étonnement que la table du salon était rangée. Mais aucune trace de Granger. Il allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand le Serpentard sentit quelque chose de pointu, il souleva son pied et découvrit des bouts de verre et quelques taches de sang clair. Pris d'inquiétude, il courut dans la salle de bain et ouvrant la porte, il découvrit avec horreur une mare rouge sur le carrelage.

« Hermione ! »

Le préfet courut en direction de la chambre de son homologue, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se précipita sur le lit pour y découvrir une jeune fille endormie, des traces de larmes sur les joues, entièrement habillée avec un vulgaire bandage à la main, imbibé de sang. Poussant un juron, il la secoua sèchement. Sa colocataire se réveilla en gémissant. Et se recula en le voyant.

« Tu m'veut quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

-Waouh, de la calme tigresse (nan lionne abrutit. _abrutie toi-même auteur à deux balles,_ mais j'en suis fière moi !!)Y'avait un joli lac de sang dans notre salle de bain, ce n'est pas le tient par hasard (tu te mets au petites annonces le Serpent ? _Mais ta gueule !!_)

-Moa, je réagis comme une tigresse, tu t'rappelle pô, un certain après midi où tu m'a « gentiment » virée de ta chambre.

- Dit moi Granger, ne t'aurais pas vidé une des bouteilles au passage ? Parce que plus paumée que toi, y'a pas. Répliqua-t-il le ton soudain froid.

- Lâche-moi, et puis, qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?!

-Je t'lai dit, mare de sang, bouts de verre, t'a fait quoi ? Une tentative de suicide ?

-Ptét bien…

-Bon…Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, la priorité, c'est de te soigner, aller, amène toi !

-Retourne voir cette pauvre fille qui doit impatiemment t'attendre pour un second tour !

-Arrête avec tes conneries ! Tu perds ton sang, vient te soigner !

-Depuis quand tu te soucie de ma santé Malefoy ?lui dit elle le regard brulant de colère.

-Depuis que tu t'éclate à te taillader avec des morceaux de bouteille dans la salle de bain !

-…C'était un accident ? »Hermione avait soudain l'air absente, comme plongée dans un brouillard comateux

-Héhoo ! Granger ! Serpentard appelle Gryffondor !

-S'il te plaît, pars d'ici. Quand tu es à moins d'un mètre de moi, je perds un peu les pédales et j'ai soudainement une furieuse envie de casser ta belle gueule.

- Après tout démerde-toi! S'exclama-t-il pincé.

Vexé d'avoir été rejeté, le Serpentard se leva rapidement et partit, le visage dur. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, la jeune fille qui l'avait « accompagné » se souleva et dit :

« Alors ? Ce n'est pas cette pouf' de Granger qui à encore fait des bêtises au moins ? »

Plus que ses paroles, ce fut le regard avide de cette fille qui écœura le Serpentard, il lui colla une gifle et dit d'un ton froid :

« Casse-toi…Vite. »

La sorcière, apeurée, pris ses affaires et partit, le regard chargé de haine. Drago, sans un mot de plus, se recoucha, le visage de marbre, comme mort.

Pitti retour dans le temps

Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se leva et changea son pansement, elle fixait sa main blessée une fois de plus quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue, elle la frotta et s'aperçut que c'était une larme.

« Quelle ironie…Je souhaite me montrer forte mais c'est moi qui flanche… »

Et les larmes continuèrent à couler, encore et encore…Indéfiniment.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre :Juste pour t'aimer

**Titre :** Juste pour t'aimer

**Auteur :** Dracangel

**Personnages principaux :** Drago/Hermione

**Disclamer :** Ces personnages et le contexte (fort for lointain) de cette histoire ne sont pas tirée de ma p'tite caboche hihihi.

**Commentaires :** Bon, soyez heureux, j'suis motivée !! (Encore et encore du retard, mille pardons et merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait du bien )

Chapter 10

Depuis près de deux mois, le calvaire d'Hermione continuait, les insultes, les coups, les moqueries, et j'en passe…

Comme le bal de Noel approchait, les deux préfets avaient le devoir de s'occuper des préparatifs ainsi que de leurs costumes, les danses choisies et la musique. Ce qui n'aidait pas Hermione car être en la compagnie du Serpentard une bonne partie de la soirée pour le voir ensuite ramener ses conquêtes n'étais pas la meilleure chose à faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances et très peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux, estimant que c'était, en ces temps dur, l'endroit le plus sur d'Angleterre. Harry et Ron, ayant abandonné la partie en ce qui concernait Hermione, tentaient de se comporter le plus normalement possible sa compagnie. Mais Ginny ne lâchait pas l'affaire, toujours à ses cotés, observant ses réactions. Le seul moment où son amie ne la suivait pas, c'était lors des préparatifs avec Drago. Et ces instants étaient encore pire car c'était le Serpentard qui se mettait à la surveiller, la regardant quand il pensait quelle ne sent doutait pas. Lui aussi commençait à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas (ah bah quand même !!T'es un peu long le blondinet !!_Je vais te tuer…_)

Puis, ce fut la fin de la semaine, Vendredi (tadaaaaam)…

Hermione l'esprit plus léger à l'idée d'être en vacances, se leva rapidement et se prépara afin de déjeuner tôt. Elle allait sortir mais son ennemi (adoré vous vous en doutez ) lui barra le chemin.

« Y'a un problème Malefoy ?

-Oui, il y en a un, mais il ne vient pas forcément de moi.

-Ah oui répliqua t'elle sur la défensive, je t'en prie développe.

-Bah, je ne sais pas moi.Y'a des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, des messages écrits sur les murs, et ce n'est pas tellement pour t'envoyer des fleurs. Et puis toi aussi tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu ne déprimes pas vrai ? Tu restes de plus en plus seule, et puis le coup que tu m'as fait avec la bouteille de whisky, j'ai trouvé ça un peu contre nature.Et j'dois avouer que j'ai compris que ça fait un moment que ça dure. »

Hermione se dressa, furieuse, à la fois contre elle-même de n'avoir pu se cacher et de son colloc' qui s'en mêlait un peu trop, alors elle répliqua, son ton monta de plus en plus au fur et a mesure qu'elle déversait sa rancune et sa rage.

« Ah ouais, c'est moi qui ai un problème…Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Revenons 2 mois en arrière tient. Le week end d'Halloween, tu te rappelles de cette putain de week end qui partait si bien ? Tu t'rappelle ? Ce comportement totalement odieux et incompréhensible que t'as eu envers moi ! Et bien sur, cerise sur le gâteau, les filles que t'a ramené à la PELLE dans cet appartement !!Moi qui croyait qu'on aurait pu bien s'entendre tout les deux, mais apparemment ce n'était pas au goût d'un petit sang pur à la con pas vrai ? PAS VRAI !!

-Et toi ! Hurla t'il en se dressant à son tour (il ne veut pas avoir un train de r'tard hihihi) tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas éclatée de ton coté ? Que t'as pas fait de rencontre ? Que tu ne t'es pas foutue de moi ?! Me fait pas rire ! Je sais pour ton putain de p'tit copain de merde !

Hermione se troubla contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle semblait incrédule.

-Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

Et Drago, désarçonné par cette réponse inattendue, partit en bousculant la préfète au passage. Celle-ci resta un instant plantée devant l'ouverture, puis, remarquant l'heure tardive sortit, mais elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle et la bouscula, surprise, elle dit :

« Hé ! Attention dans les couloirs ! »

Un silence lui répondit et, en relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte de qui se trouvait en face d'elle : Ginny. Elle se tenait là, figée, alors, Hermione fuit, elle couru, couru, couru encore, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, pour échapper à ce regard qui lui faisait plus mal que tout…

Elle arriva devant la Grande Salle, pila, et pris deux minutes pour retrouver sa respiration et s'avança telle une proie au milieu d'une meute de hyènes.

Regards, ricanements, chuchotements accompagnèrent son entrée, et son retard n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

« Regarde-moi donc cette pimbêche, murmura une « amie » d'Alexiel, elle arrive en retard juste pour se faire remarquer !

-T'inquiète, répondit elle, je vais m'arranger pour ne pas que son travail soit fait à moitié, regarde et admire le spectacle ! _Wingardium Leviosa ! _

A cet instant, le sac d'Hermione s'éleva tout seul en l'air, celle-ci tenta de le rattraper mais il planait déjà trop haut.

« _Artificus implosium_ ! (vos gueules ok ? Je ne veux aucun commentaire…_Ouh la hooonteheuuu _! Va mourir serpent vicieux !)

Et le sac explosa, projetant livres, plumes, encre et…Serviettes hygiéniques partout dans la pièce. Hermione, au milieu du carnage, tenta de garder la tête haute et de ne pas péter une câble-dernière chose à faire devant son ennemie- Et se déplaça lentement pour récupérer ses affaires, une à une, le visage de marbre, pour ensuite s'asseoir au milieu de ses amis qui a regardaient, incrédules. Tous se taisaient, élèves comme professeurs et, au bout de quelques secondes, les discussions reprirent et les discussions en cours étaient bien sur, « la préfète en chef et son sac explosif »

Celle-ci, toujours le visage fermé, mangea vite et partit en direction de la bibliothèque sans un regard pour Ron et Harry qui tentaient de la retenir, incrédules .Elle passait dans le hall quand la Directrice l'intercepta :

« Miss Granger, venez dans mon bureau je vous prie. »

Quand elles furent rentrées, Mc Gonnagall ferma la porte et s'assit, l'air grave.

« J'ai fermé nombre de fois les yeux ces derniers mois sur plusieurs évènements disons.Insolites, qui se sont produits. Et je dois vous dire que tout ceci tourne principalement autour de vous, et personne d'autre, pour l'instant. Je me pose donc les questions suivantes : pourquoi ? Qui ? Dans quel but ? Apparemment celui de vous nuire…Si je vous ai conviée ici miss, c'est afin que vous répondiez à ces questions, parlez en tout franchise je vous prie, je déteste quand mes élèves me cachent des choses, et vous devriez le savoir. »

Hermione, évitant de croiser le regard de son professeur, répondit d'un ton (presque) innocent :

« Il n'y à rien professeur, du moins rien auquel je puisse vous répondre car je ne sais pas moi-même qui est responsable de tout ceci, ni pourquoi il fait ça. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne resterais pas sans réagir !

A ces mots, Hermione se leva et sortit en direction de la bibliothèque avant que la Directrice ait pu en placer une. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide quand on lui fit soudainement un croche-patte, se relevant à l'aide du mur, la préfète leva le regard vers la personne qui lui avait fait ça bien quelle sache parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

« Que me veux-tu cette fois-ci, Alexiel ?dit elle avec un air de défi. (Bonne réponse de la candidate, 100 points, bravo !applaudissements)

-Moi ? Oh rien, excepté…J'espère que tu t'es bien gardée de dire de méchantes choses à mon sujet, hum ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, les yeux fixé sur son ennemie, tremblante de haine.

« Oh ? Tu as perdu ta langue Granger ?

-…a…eule…

-Pardon ?fit Alexiel en s'approchant d'un air vicieux alors qu'Hermione baissait la tête, La petite préfète aurait quelque chose à me dire ?

-TA GUEULE !!Hurla Hermione en relevant la tête, les yeux brulants de haine, ferme la espèce de sale pisseuse, sorcière de second rang, peau d'vache !! (_Et t'as pas trouvé mieux ?...pitoyable…_meurt…)

-Que...Quoi !?Interloquée, elle ne su que répliquer.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer salope ! » (_Ah là c'est d'jà mieux !_mais casse toi Drago merde !!)

Plusieurs élèves s'approchaient pour assister au face à face, curieux de voir ce que les deux protagonistes seraient capables de faire.

« Toi…Et tes putains de copines, reprit elle le regard noir, vous ne m'approchez plus c'est clair ? Espèce de sale Serpentard, la prochaine fois que je te croise, je me f'rais un plaisir d'arranger ta gueule de vipère ! »

Sur ces mots, Hermione partit comme une tigresse (_non...Lionne…_Ron…toi aussi tu veux mourir ?) laissant son ennemie plantée dans le couloir, hagarde et de plus en plus furieuse sous les ricanements qui, pour une fois, lui étaient destinés.

Hermione, toujours furieuse, tournait à l'angle d'un couloir quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras, pensant à un(e) ennemi , la sorcière se retourna en grondant, ayant déjà sortit sa baguette mais elle resta figée dans son mouvement, devant elle se tenait Ginny, le regard dur, elles restèrent chacune immobiles un court instant et d'un coup, la jeune Gryffondor raffermit sa prise sur le bras de la préfète et l'entraina de force dans une salle de casse vide se trouvant dans le couloir puis l'assit sur une chaise et ferma la porte pour ensuite s'asseoir à son tour, face à son amie, qui ne pouvait soutenir son regard, après quelques secondes, elle dit d'une voix sans réplique :

« Dit moi tout, absolument tout, ou je ne te laisse pas sortir de cette pièce.

-Mais Ginny ! Se défendit Hermione, j'ai cours dans une heure et…

-J'attend.

Elles s'observèrent quelques instants en silence, puis, après quelques hésitations, Hermione, le regard fuyant, se confia pour la première fois.

Elle raconta lentement, d'une voix faible, déversant ses peines, ses inquiétudes, le changement d'attitude de Drago envers elle, son changement envers lui, l'apparition d'Alexiel et tout ce qui s'ensuivit…Tout. Et Ginny écouta, le regard triste, révoltée pour ce qu'avait subit son amie mais elle ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mo, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione eut terminé. Alors elle se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« C'est terminé maintenant. Mais juste une chose, je ne devrais pas avoir à te forcer à me parler, si je ne peux pas t'aider, à quoi je sers ? Et Harry ? Et Ron ? Les amis ne sont pas là pour faire tapisserie ! »

A ces mots, Hermione se laissa aller aux pleurs en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras, disant simplement : « pardon, pardon » d'une voix brisée. Plus tard, leur étreinte cessa et la préfète se calma. Elle regarda Ginny avec tellement de gratitude que la Gryffondor, gênée, détourna le regard en marmonnant :

« Aller vient, on vas en cour. »

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement excepter son retard de trois quarts d'heure en cours (qui lui valu un devoir supplémentaire en sortilèges), Hermione, soulagée de ce poids devint plus joyeuse et profitât du beau temps, à un moment cependant, Malefoy passa près d'elle, le visage tellement froid et distant quelle ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme. Harry, remarquant sa réaction, se fit soupçonneux et se demanda si ce n'était pas justement Malefoy le cœur du problème. (Et il n'a pas tout à fait tort…_Hé !_) Alors il prétexta une quelconque affaire oubliée pour partir suivre le Serpentard et, voyant qu'il prenait un raccourci peu fréquenté, il décida de mettre les choses au clair avec son ennemi, il se mit à courir et, sans s'encombrer de préliminaires le plaqua contre un mur, le bras écrasant la gorge du Serpentard.

Drago, surpris, regarda qui avait bien pu oser le choper comme ça et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que cette personne était Potter !

-Bordel le balafré ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lâche-moi avec tes sales pattes ! Tu vas me salir !

-La ferme Malefoy ! répliqua Harry d'une voix dure, j'aim'rais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione, pourquoi est-ce quelle va aussi mal ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle quand t'es dans les parages ?!

-Hein ? Elle pleure ? Quelle allait mal ça je le savais. Mais quelle pleure…prise de conscience Putain lâche moi !

Harry, pensant que son ennemi lui mentait, resserra sa prise et lui dit :

« Alors tu sais quelle va mal ? Tu y as peut être contribué ?

-Peut être… » Dit Malefoy, soudain pensif.

Ulcéré, le Gryffondor lui colla un coup de poing magistral qui envoya bouler Drago dans le couloir.

« Mais putain, qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hermione !

-RIEN ! Rien…Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal… »

A ces mots, Harry se figea, étonné autant par cette phrase que par le visage torturé du Serpentard.

- Qu'à tu dis ?

Malefoy baissa le regard, se releva et partit sans un mot, la joue encore rouge (Harry, le poing du diable hohohohohoho )

-QU'A TU DIS, MALEFOY ! Hurla Harry alors qu'il continuait de s'éloigner.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire à toi, Potter, tu n'es rien pour moi…  
-Et elle, qu'est-elle pour toi ?! »

Drago se retourna, fixant son ennemi de ses prunelles argent

« Elle…Elle est la personne auquel je tient le plus. »

Il murmura cette phrase, comme pour se convaincre de quelque chose, puis il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Harry, figé, ne comprenais plus rien, depuis quand Malefoy ne répondait pas à ses coups ? Apres quelques temps passés à réfléchir, il retourna voir ses amis et notamment une certaine brunette qui aurait à répondre de bien des choses…

X

**Ayéééééé finiiii huf huf, j'nai plus de mains, voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et encore pardon pour mon retard ! J'ai souvent modifié ce chapitre donc j'aimerais bien vos avis dessus !!A la prochaine !**

**Dracangel**


End file.
